The Hero's Destiny
by CrazedFlow
Summary: [Soul Calibur x Legend of Zelda] Young Link is forced to leave his home to destroy Soul Edge. He will end up teaming with a group that shares the same goal. Raphael & Cassandra, Young Link & Taki Ch.9 now up
1. Fate

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Soul Calibur or Zelda licenses.**

**Also, do not take this story seriously. It is purely fictional and that is all. If you don't like the idea of the couples I chose, don't flame me for it. I am not forcing you to read this story.**

--

"He's coming to," Link heard a woman say as his eyes slowly opened. He was still in a daze, and his head ached. The first things that came into his site were the faces of two women. One was a dark haired lady in a red outfit and the other a blonde in a dress and blue top. A groan escaped as he tried his best to sit up from the bed he was on, but his strength had left him.

"Lay still, child. You need to rest," the dark haired woman hushed, "you've gone into a fever." She then placed a damp cloth on his forehead, brushing back his bangs. Link looked at the woman, still partially out of it. His memory had kicked in when he realized that she was familiar.

"My name is Sophitia," another woman interjected. Link turned his eyes towards her, starting to remember her as well. "And this is Taki," Sophitia added.

"You managed yourself quite well in battle, child," Taki said, grabbing his attention again. Battle? Link looked at her before his mind trailed off, realizing what happened…

_--_

_Link breathed heavily as he stared down his remaining opponents._

_Three lizard-like creatures had surprised the boy amongst the trees during the night, where they hid themselves until the right moment. Now, there were just two lizard creatures standing as they eyed their slain comrade. Even though somewhat similar, these creatures weren't Lizalfos. They were bigger and much fiercer._

_The two snarled, charging towards Link. The first one swung down his sword at Link, who blocked it with his shield. He quickly swung back in response, only for his sword to be blocked by the lizard's own shield. Link wasn't about to let them to get the best of him, even though he wasn't feeling right. Link started to think that he might have pushed himself too hard with his journey into this foreign land. Ever since he left his home, he hasn't gotten much rest. But, he would not allow himself to be defeated now._

"_Haaahh!" Link cried out, jumping forward and slicing his sword downward at the second lizard creature. It managed to block his strike, but the force of his swing caused it to stagger back. The other lizard jumped back in, swinging at Link. He parried around him, slashing upwards along the creature's spine, eliciting a loud roar of pain from it. Link spotted the other lizard charge from behind, its sword leading out in front. Link quickly ducked out of the way, causing the creature to ram its sword through the heart of its friend from behind._

_Taking advantage of the moment, Link jumped up and swung his sword, slashing the throat of the creature. Blood poured down its chest as both creatures fell to the ground in opposite directions, breathing their last breath._

_Link dropped to his knees, panting heavily. He felt sick. It was like the whole world was spinning before his eyes. Just then, he heard the bushes rustle. He turned around to see four more of those lizard-like creatures jump out before him, ready to avenge their fallen comrades. Link slowly got up, readying his sword and shield. Something deep down told him he could still fight, but his mind and body begged to differ. Link was surprised to see their eyes widen in fear. Were they that scared of him? In an instant, three warriors rushed in, taking the other four creatures out with ease, their bloodied bodies descending to the ground. The three then turned to face Link, two women and one man. Were they there to fight him as well?_

_Link gritted his teeth, still prepared for another battle. He stepped forward with his sword pointed at them. The man, who held onto a katana, just smirked at the boy. The blonde woman lowered her sword and shield, not looking for a fight, but Link couldn't tell if it was a trick or not._

"_We are not looking to fight you, child," the brunette in the red outfit remarked, sheathing her weapons and raising her hands._

_Link wasn't sure if he could trust them. Though, if they were looking to kill him, this was their perfect opportunity as Link felt he was going to keel over. His vision started to blur, unable to keep his focus. It was as though gravity had latched onto Link, pulling him even harder to the ground. Finally, Link blacked out, crashing to the ground with his sword and shield still in hand._

_--_

They really weren't looking for a fight. Link felt relieved to have finally found people who were caring. He had been traveling for a while now in the unknown land, far away from Hyrule. The people he had come across previously seemed cold and gave Link no more than a thought. It made him feel that much better to know that there were others willing to help.

Sophitia picked up Link's blade, which was only a few inches shorter than her own. She held admiration for it and the wielder. The make of it was rather simple; it was nothing extravagant. Yet, she could see the care poured into it from whoever forged it. Sophitia could sense that the blade had been used on many occasions. It had served him well; much like her blade has done for her.

Taki noticed that his breathing calmed down some, though still a bit sporadic. Taki looked at his face; it was obvious to her that fighting was not unnatural for the boy. She saw the harshness of battle etched on his young face, yet she could still feel something pure about him; something still untainted. "Do you have a name, little one?" Taki finally broke the silence, breaking Link out of his slight trance. A stray moaned escaped from his throat. Taki felt a little guilty for putting more strain on him. "It's okay, you don't…"

"L-Link…" he mumbled quietly, stopping Taki from finishing her sentence.

"That's a lovely name," Sophitia responded warmly, "and where are you from, Link?" His pointy ears were a dead give away that he did not hail from any country that she had traveled across. Aside from his ears, he still looked human. Sophitia had snapped out of her thought as she noticed Link struggling to give an answer.

"No, don't say anymore. Please, rest," Taki told him.

A man then entered the room they were in, belting out a jolly laughter, "Hah, I see the little runt has awakened."

"Mitsurugi, please," Sophitia frowned, even though she realized he didn't mean any offence by it.

"It's about time our young warrior woke up," Mitsurugi mused as he walked closer to where he laid. Link was able to take a good look at the man, recognizing him from earlier. He was the one with the katana. Upon second glance, Link noticed two others poking their heads out behind Mitsurugi.

"So, this is the boy you found last night?"

"Yes, Cassandra, this is would be him," Sophitia answered her younger sister in a soft tone.

"So, he beat three Lizard-men on his own? Kind of hard to believe," another woman let out.

"I have to agree with Seung Mina, here," Cassandra added.

Link started to frown, not because of what they were saying about him, but because of the additional noise that suddenly picked up. In his current state, all their noises boomed in his ears unpleasantly, causing his head to ache even more.

"You have been out of it ever since we found you last night," Mitsurugi's burly voice stated, "It is now morning."

It was morning already? Link knew he should have expected that. He would have given it more thought if he wasn't already starting to drift in and out of consciousness again.

"Ahh, just in time Maxi, the boy has awakened," Seung Mina informed as Maxi had joined the little soirée.

"So, this is the kid you brought onto my ship?" Max asked rhetorically. "Such funny looking ears."

"I think he can hear that, Maxi," Sophitia scowled. Though, Maxi didn't seem to pay any mind to her.

Link had a look of disapproval on him. He had funny ears? He could say the same thing about them. Though, Link quickly traced back to his previous statement of him being on a ship. Is that where he was at the moment, sailing on a ship?

Taki looked back down at Link, noticing that he was about to drift off again. "I do not believe all of us crowding him to be all that beneficial. We should leave him be for now," Taki remarked. The others just shrugged as they filed out. Taki and Sophitia were left kneeling down on either side of him before Sophitia finally stood up. She gave a smile to Link as she then walked out of the room as well.

Taki then sighed, finally picking herself up and walking to the door as well. This moment was so familiar to her. She could remember just several years back when she had to nurse Sophitia back to health. She would soon come to realize that she had made an ally in the search for Soul Edge. "Could it be just a coincidence that you are here, or has fate decided to act cruelly to you as well?"

"It's sad," Sophitia greeted Taki as she exited the room, closing the door behind her, "he's not much older than my own son." Taki's lips twitched slightly while her eyes pointed downwards. She knew where Sophitia was going with this, and she agreed.

"The next port we come across we shall drop the boy off and leave him with a doctor," Maxi interrupted the two.

"But, we can't just abandon him," Sophitia protested, "you've seen him; he is not from these lands."

"Sophitia is right," Taki spoke up, "it would not be prudent to just leave him alone in a world he is unfamiliar with."

"Well, it did not stop him from getting this far," Maxi smirked. He was then met with a stern look from the two women. "Alright, alright," Maxi sighed, putting his hand sup in resignation, "he can stay with us, for now. But, our mission is a dangerous one. I will not drag a boy into it. We'll need to think of what to do with him." As Maxi finished, Taki and Sophitia's faces grew with worry at the thought. They knew Maxi was right.

"I'd take it our guest finally awoke?" Another man has questioned.

"Kilik, Xianghua," Maxi muttered as he saw the two approach, "have you been sleeping all this time?"

"Heh, I'd be lying if I said we have," Kilik winked, nudging an elbow to Xianghua's side.

"Kilik," Xianghua blushed, "quiet!"

"Please, don't say anymore," Maxi cringed, not wanting to think of what his two friends had just been doing. For anyone else, he wouldn't have cared, but with Kilik and Xianghua it was another matter. Taki just rolled her eyes while Sophitia looked away, smirking.

* * *

Link stood by the railings of Maxi's ship, looking out into the sea. A couple of days had passed by since he was brought onto the ship. He wasn't fully recovered yet, but considering how he had been bed-ridden for the last two days, it felt nice to have finally been well enough to get up and walk outside. Link could just see the sun peeking out of the horizon. He was the first one to greet the coming morning. He was not wearing his green cap on his head, which allowed the gentle gust of wind run through his soft, dark blonde hair. 

Link looked down to his hand, where he was holding on to his ocarina. It was one of the few things he still kept that reminded him of his home and his friends. Link sighed as he looked back at the sea. Putting his ocarina to his lips, he couldn't help but be reminded of that night just before he left for his journey…

--

"_Saria," Link tried to get out, but it was caught in his throat. Saria had been playing a tune on her fairy ocarina and he could not bring himself to interrupt it. It was a sad piece, yet it evoked a sense of hope._

"_Hello, Link," Saria said solemnly, finishing her tune and laying her ocarina down on her lap. She was sitting on the tree stump, with her back facing Link. They were in the Sacred Forest Meadow, and even though Saria was a sage now, this was a place where she would be able to meet with him from time to time. Saria turned herself around on the stump so she could allow Link to see her._

_Saria smiled for him, but Link knew it was just a mask to hide her sadness. He looked into her eyes, which had been swollen from tears she had shed just before he got there. Saria then stood up, slowly walking over to Link. "This could be the last time we meet…a-at least for a while," she mumbled, not trying to sound like she had given up hope._

"_S-Saria," Link let out quietly._

"_Tomorrow, you will have to leave Hyrule altogether. You will have to travel to a world where I won't be able to keep in touch; I fear you'll be alone." Saria clenched her hand into a fist, trying to suppress the new wave of tears that was surfacing. "S-stupid Goddesses! Why can't **they** protect us? Why do they have to burden you with this task? Why do they have to take you away from me, again? Why!"_

_Saria could no longer hold back; tears filled her eyes and rolled down her flushed cheeks. She threw her arms around Link, holding him tightly while she cried on his shoulder. Link rested his hands on her back. He could not think of anything to say that would console her; his best friend._

_Saria finally pulled away from him, wiping away the rest of her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, Link," she sniffled. Link shook his head lightly, smiling tenderly. "I wish I could go with you, Link. I want to be by your side and help, but as a sage I must fulfill my responsibilities as such by staying here." Saria then placed her hand on his, looking deeply into his eyes. "Promise you will always remember this place. Promise that you will remember me."_

"_I promise," Link smiled._

"_And I promise to remember as well. You will always be in my heart, Link, no matter where you are."_

_--_

"Why do I have to be the hero?"

The thought made itself present as the last note left Link's ocarina. He sighed once more, slowly lowering his instrument.

"That sounded beautiful."

Link jumped a little, startled by the soft, yet strong voice. He did not realize anyone else was up yet. He turned his head to see Taki walking towards him.

"I'm glad to see that you are feeling better," she commented, looking out into the horizon. "Where did you learn it from?"

"A friend,"

Taki looked down at the boy. The tone of his voice implied that it was a subject he'd rather not get into. "So, may I ask what you are doing here, what brings you far away from your home?"

"I," Link paused for a moment, his expression becoming sombre. "I came because of an evil blade." Taki's eyes widened. She had hoped that this wasn't his reason, but it was and it frightened her.

"This boy, he is looking for Soul Edge?" Taki thought to herself, unable to speak for once. It bothered her to know that the evil blade had managed to drag a boy into this mess. "Why? Why does Fate have to be so cruel?"


	2. Search

"_Give it here, damn it!"_

"_No! I found it, it belongs to me!"_

_Link could see the two royal guards bickering over something just outside the gates that lead to the town market. An object was in their hands, but he could not make out what it was. He could not understand why Zelda's guards were arguing. He did not like the feeling that was presented to him as he watched the two men shove each other around._

"_You bastard! I saw it first!" Link watched as one guard struck the side of the other's temple, dropping the fragment in his hand. The guard that was hit had fallen from the blow, clutching the side of his head where blood started to trickle down._

"_Stay away from it!" He shouted to the other guard who had dropped to his knees to grasp the item. The guard jumped him from behind, causing the object to fall to the ground once more. They then started rolling around, tussling with each other. By this time, Link had definitely seen enough. There was quite a bit of distance between him and the two, so he had broken into a sprint, trying to reach them._

_Link let out a horrified gasp as he saw one guard grabbing his spear from the ground and shoved it through the other man's heart. Not even thinking about what he was doing, the man then crawled himself over to the fragment, picking it up with a devilish grin. The guard's mouth then gaped and his eyes widened, feeling the air being sucked right out of him._

"_It…is mine…" The wounded guard mumbled, standing over the other with his spear puncturing through the man's back, pinning him to the ground. He then fell back onto the grass with a thud, while he and the other guard both breathed their last breath._

_Link looked upon them with panicky eyes. He could not believe that two of Zelda's royal guards had killed each other, and over some object. Link gazed upon the metallic piece with its jagged edges. It suddenly felt more than just a simple piece of metal. The piece looked like it had been broken off from something, but what? Link was entranced by it presence. Without realizing it, his hand was lowering itself to pick up the metal fragment. He let out a little yelp as he pulled his hand back. It felt like his hand was burning. Link looked at the back of his hand and saw his triforce symbol glowing. The light from it slowly faded back into his hand, as the symbol became invisible again. It felt like his triforce of courage was trying to protect him from the metallic object._

_Link looked up into the sky, seeing ominous clouds looming. He was then startled by a crowing sound. He looked back down to see a crow looking at him with the shard in its beak. The crow had spread its wings and finally took flight, paying no attention to Link. He could feel something wasn't right; Link could sense an evil presence looming. He wished that all of this was just a dream…_

_--_

Oh, how he wished it was all just a dream.

Link sat up on his bed, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from his eyes. He looked around, not seeing Mitsurugi or Kilik anywhere. He had been sharing a room with the two while the ladies shared a room of their own, since there wasn't enough room for everyone to have their own rooms. Though, Maxi had a room all to himself, with it being his ship and all.

Link crawled out of his bed and walked out of the room, making his way above deck. Once there, he saw Maxi leaning against the railings of his ship, seemingly content with the morning air.

"Ahh, good morning," Maxi greeted, noticing Link's presence. A small smile appeared on Link's face, greeting him back without needing to say a word. He walked up to Maxi, looking at the town in the distance. Link suddenly remembered that during the night they had reached port. He was told that they were in a country called 'France'. This word had no meaning to him. In fact, he knew nothing of this or any country. It made him realize just how isolated Hyrule really is from the rest of the world.

Both Link and Maxi turned their heads to see Mitsurugi come from above deck, sighing happily. He stretched out his arms then gave his belly a little pat. Link figured he must have just had his breakfast. "Heh, hey there, kid," Mitsurugi mumbled, patting Link on the back. Link turned his head and winced from the strong force of his hand, which Mitsurugi didn't catch him do. Mitsurugi would occasionally forget just how strong he could be.

"So, are the others still below deck?" Maxi wondered.

"Yeah, they are having their breakfast at the moment," Mitsurugi replied.

"Hehe, Link, you better get down there and get some before Kilik decides to eat it all himself," Maxi chuckled at his friend's expense. Link wasn't worried at all by it, but he did feel hungry. It had only been a few days since he had finally gotten over his fever, and he was finally starting to regain his appetite. Link took Maxi's advice and went back below deck.

As Link made his way towards the Kitchen, he heard some whispers from someone inside the room that the girls shared. He had stopped in front of the door, wondering if he should just continue walking towards the kitchen. Link was curious, as it seemed that only one person was in the room, and it sounded like Taki. He decided that it wouldn't hurt just to take a quick look, wanting to make sure Taki was alright.

Link noticed that the door was already opened ever so slightly. He placed his hand on the wooden structure and slowly pushed it just enough so he could poke his head through. Link's assumption was correct, Taki was in the room and she was alone. She was sitting on a thin mattress with her back to Link, looking down at one of her blades, solemnly. He had taken note of her hair, which was hanging down freely over her back. He had only ever seen her with her hair tied back in a pony tail.

"Yes?"

Link's lips split apart in a silent gasp at her ability to sense that he was behind her. Taki then turned her head to look at him.

"Oh, Link," she murmured, realizing it was him. "Did you need something?"

"N-no, I was just…" Link stammered slightly, feeling a bit uneasy. A small, yet warm smile appeared on her face.

"It's okay, I'm fine," she responded, picking herself up. She could perceive his concern for her. Taki placed her hands behind her head while she walked over to him, tying up her hair in the form that Link had grown accustomed to over the past week.

* * *

"Raphael?" 

"A-Amy," Raphael stuttered in surprise, quickly hiding the letter he had in his grasp behind his back. "Is there something you need?"

"What are you doing in the library?" Raphael held back a chuckle, knowing she made it too easy for him to make a joke on that.

"Nothing much, just trying to find some good reading material." It made him feel a little guilty for lying to her like that.

"Well, Jean has breakfast ready for us," Amy responded, accepting his answer.

"Very well," he mumbled. As soon as Amy turned around and walked out of the room, Raphael looked at the letter once more. It was something he had received a few days earlier; it was something that disturbed him to the core. Raphael pocketed the letter and left the library, following in Amy's footsteps. "I don't want to leave, but I have no choice. It's the only way to give Amy a real life."

Raphael made his way into the dining room where he saw Jean seating Amy. "Breakfast is all ready, Master Raphael," he smiled once he saw Raphael enter. Jean was his trusty butler that has served the Sorel family ever since Raphael was but a boy. He was the only person that Raphael felt he could still trust. After all, it was Jean that covered for Raphael and helped him escape when the nobles were after him.

"Thank you, Jean." Raphael walked over and took his seat opposite from Amy. He smiled at her when she looked up at him. Amy put on half a smile, trying to be happy for him, but for the girl it still remained a difficult task. This helped to solidify Raphael's decision to search for the 'sword of salvation'. Raphael knew he had to have it, whether it is evil or not, as long as it would secure a peaceful future for them he didn't care.

--

"You are really going to do this?" Jean looked at Raphael, knowing what his answer would be.

"I have to," Raphael replied bluntly. They were standing by the front door. He looked down beside Jean to see Amy looking down at the ground. He looked away for a moment before looking back at her. He sighed, kneeling down to eye level with her. "You won't be sad any longer, Amy. No longer will we have to live in falsehood. I promise you."

Amy looked up at him. She believed his sincerity and believed that he wanted what was best. After what she had been through, it was hard for her to keep her hopes up, though. Amy looked solemnly into his eyes as she put on a fake smile. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Raphael, hugging him. This caught him off guard, as she never hugged him before. This was the first time he had seen her open up to him, even though it was something small as a hug. "Be safe," she whispered.

"Thank you." Raphael finally broke off the hug so he could stand back up to face Jean once more. "I am counting on you to take care of her while I am gone."

"She will be in good hands," Jean replied, placing his right hand on his left shoulder.

"When I come back, the nobles won't be bothering us anymore. We will finally have peace, Jean."

"Please, Master Raphael, whatever happens just don't lose yourself over this."

Raphael's eyes hardened by Jean's words. "Don't worry, Jean. You know I can take care of myself," Raphael smiled warmly.

* * *

…And so the search begins. 

Link and the others had left Maxi's ship to explore the French town. The presence of the evil seed could be sensed somewhere within the town, but it was hard to figure out where. It was difficult to pinpoint the exact location of the metal shards, plus the group did not know where exactly to begin. But, at least here they were able to find a starting point for their journey.

"I think we are going to have to take this into groups," Maxi suggested as they neared a populated area.

"Why?" Seung Mina turned to him, wondering why he made that suggestion.

"We aren't going to get anywhere with the nine of us lumped together like this," Mitsurugi responded to her, seemingly on the same page as Maxi.

"We are foreigners," Sophitia added. "Plus, we are a group with weapons. I wouldn't be surprised if they'd think us hostile."

Link looked straight ahead, seeing the town in the short distance. He was indeed listening to his group's conversation, though he looked otherwise.

Maxi drew an imaginary line with his sight, separating his eight comrades into two groups. "Mitsurugi, Sophitia, Taki…you guys watch over the kid, alright?" Link turned his head to meet Maxi's eyes when he had called him a kid. He did not like being referred to as that, even though he realized it was true and that Maxi meant nothing by it.

"Alright," Taki nodded.

"Alright, let's go," Maxi said to the other four partnered with him. "Meet back here in a few hours."

Link watched the five enter the town through the entrance straight ahead. He breathed in deeply before placing his gaze up to his group. Taki, Mitsurugi, and Sophitia looked back at him to share his gaze, which made Link uneasy so he turned his head away. The scene quickly reminded him of the night he was found by the three, something he couldn't help feel shameful about; he didn't like feeling helpless. Link's eyes hardened as he snapped back to reality to focus on what he had to do at the moment.

"Come on, Link," Sophitia said softly. He saw the three start moving into another part of town west of where Maxi's group was going. Link quickly caught up to them.

* * *

"It is here somewhere, I can feel it," Xianghua mumbled. "I know there is a fragment of that blade here." 

The group had searched through the town and asked strangers who they thought might know, while still trying to be inconspicuous.

"This is like the needle in a haystack," Cassandra sighed, though not ready to give up hope yet. This, after all, was the reason why she left her home. She wanted to save her sister from the burden of this task. But, Sophitia managed to find her and get involved with the wicked blade once more. "Some hero I've turned out to be," she grumbled to herself.

"So, Maxi, what next?" Seung Mina asked him as she and the others gathered around him.

"We just keep searching," Kilik told her. "Soul Edge needs to be found and destroyed. We can't miss any pieces."

"So," the five were then interrupted by a man's voice, "you five know the whereabouts of the sword of salvation?"

"Uh oh," Maxi let out, looking to see seven French guards dressed in blue garbs. "We do not need this right now."

* * *

Link looked feverishly for anything that resembled the shard that he had come across back in Hyrule. The group had been looking for it amongst the small forest of trees and bushes just overlooking another entrance to the town. 

"Any luck?" Sophitia asked.

"No," Mitsurugi replied.

"Keep looking," Taki told them.

Without noticing, Link had started to stray away from them, moving deeper within the woods. As he continued searching, he couldn't help but remember the time when he first saw the metal fragment. The horrifying sight of Zelda's two guards slaying each other was embedded into his mind. Link looked at the back of his left hand. It was only a small piece of metal, yet it emitted a great evil. On that fateful day, his triforce had protected him. Link hoped that it would continue to do so, and prevent him from going insane like the two guards.

Link paused as soon as he heard some rustling within the bushes. He looked around, hoping to find Taki, Mitsurugi, or Sophitia. It couldn't have been them. Link moved in to take a closer look. He was reminded of the last time something like this happened, where he was attacked by Lizard men.

He searched through the bushes, wanting to know what made that noise. Link's lips gaped as he silently gasped. He saw a woman standing before him, her back to him. She was wearing a strange purple outfit, with purple high heeled boots. Her hair was short and silver in colour. "Who are you?"

The woman slowly turned around after hearing his voice, showing no signs of fear. That was when Link noticed the blade in her hand.

"You should leave now, boy," she said, wearing a rough demeanour on her face. With a flick of her wrist, her blade had somehow become a whip. Link wasn't about to run now, though. He unsheathed his sword and brought out his shield, staring her down. Even though he didn't want to fight, Link was ready to defend himself.


	3. Enemies

"Just my luck," Raphael sighed as seven noblemen could be seen just a short distance away. He was relieved that they hadn't spotted him yet, but he hid behind a small building just in case. He poked his head out to see what they were up to. Much to his surprise they had confronted five foreigners. "Hmmm," Raphael realized that this could work to his favour.

--

"How will you get out of this one?" Maxi mumbled under his breath, trying to think of something quickly.

"Speak up!" The guard exclaimed, holding out his sword to Maxi.

"Hey, take it easy," he replied.

"Stop it!" Xianghua protested as she batted away a hand of another man who tried to touch her cheek. Kilik quickly butted in, pointing his staff towards the offender.

"You heard her!"

"Answer our question," said the nobleman who held his sword towards Maxi. He could be seen growing rather impatient.

Another one of the men was smirking as he started to look over Cassandra. She obviously wasn't too pleased about it since she rolled her eyes away in disgust. Cassandra could hear him let out a disturbing little cackle as he used his blade to try and lift up her skirt. "What do we have under here?"

Cassandra quickly brought her blade down on his before he could get too far. She then slapped him across the face with her other hand, "How dare you!"

The man growled at her, grabbing Cassandra by the collar of her shirt. His hand balled into a fist, ready to strike her.

"I don't think so," Seung Mina let out, hitting the man in the gut with the end of her Zanbatou. Cassandra then finished it by hitting him on the nose with the front of her shield.

"Get them!" The rest of them pulled out their swords, ready to avenge their comrade. Maxi pulled out his nunchaku. He didn't want to fight them, but he wasn't just going to let them have their way. A tussle was the last thing on Maxi's mind, but it looked as though he would have to make it the first thing.

* * *

"Extend!" The woman commanded, throwing her sword out in front of her. As she did this, her sword had become a snake-like whip that lashed out towards Link, who back flipped out of its way. "Do not be reckless with your life. If you want to live then I suggest you leave." 

Her words had no bearing on the boy. Link looked at her with an unwavering resolve. He then looked down to her clenched fist. Something was in it, but he didn't know what it was. She was obviously trying to hide it, and was willing to fight to keep it hidden. "Wait, she must be holding the fragment."

Link didn't have anymore time to contemplate. The woman came charging towards him where he just dodged a slash from her. He could definitely sense something weird about her blade. It was almost like it was alive. Her blade reminded Link of the one Taki uses, the one called Mekki-Maru; it was carrying the same aura.

"Link?" Taki looked around for a moment after noticing his absence. "Where did Link go?"

"Well, he was just here," Mitsurugi replied to her, finally noticing that he was missing.

"He wouldn't have gone far on his own," Sophitia added, attempting to be reassuring.

The trio were then interrupted by a clanging sound. Something one would hear from two blades colliding. Taki's eyes widened. She wasn't receiving a good feeling at all. Taki bolted to where the sound originated, fearing something was happening to Link. Both Sophitia and Mitsurugi were right behind her, thinking the same thing.

The woman quickly thrusted her leg forward, catching Link in the gut with her boot. Link let out a yelp as he fell back from the hit. He was quick to get back up, not allowing himself to give up. Though, as soon as he picked himself up, he felt something constrict him. He looked down to see the female's blade wrapping around him like a snake, binding his arms to his sides. Link winced as he soon found it difficult to breathe properly. He still clutched onto his sword and shield, but they were no good to him while he had no movement of his arms.

"Time to end this," she muttered, smirking at him. Link mentally kicked himself. He could not believe he was in this situation. She was definitely better than he thought, but that didn't really explain why he was having this much trouble. So, why _was_ he having trouble?

"Ivy!"

The short-haired woman snapped her head back to see who called out her name. A Greek, a samurai, and a ninja stood behind her, three people that she remembered all too well.

* * *

Maxi elbowed one guard in the gut, then brought the back of his hand up and struck him square on the face. "I honestly believed you'd provide a much better challenge for us. You disappoint me." 

Kilik spun his staff around then brought it down in between the neck and shoulder of another guard, bringing him down to one knee. Kilik just shrugged as he swung his staff and hit the guard on the back of the head, knocking him out. "This is just pathetic."

"Ha!" Xianghua let out, swiftly flipping herself behind a third guard, slamming the hilt of her sword on the back of his head, also rendering him unconscious like the two others. "Well, I guess that is three down."

Both Seung Mina and Cassandra made quick work of two more guards, not even breaking a sweat. "There is no need to brag," Seung Mina remarked, "we need to get out of here. We are making a big commotion."

"These guys won't stay out for long," Cassandra added as she slammed her shield across the face of another guard, sending him to the ground as well. "I am sure more will eventually come."

Maxi swung his nunchaku at the sixth guard, connecting with his face. "Oops, that'll leave a mark," he mumbled, watching him go down. "Okay, let's go," Maxi said, looking for the last guard.

"Cassandra!" Xianghua cried out, seeing the seventh guard grab her from behind as his sword threatened to puncture her.

"Stay there or I swear I'll kill her," he said with a sinister tone. The others stared him down, sighing heavily as they did not want him to harm her.

"Let me go!" Cassandra yelled, trying to break free.

The guard's eyes widened as he suddenly felt something resting on his cheek. He turned his eyes only to see a blade now threatening him.

"That's no way to treat a lady," the man said. Maxi and the others were in shock by the mysterious man that has apparently come to help. "Remove your blade from her and face me." By now, a drop of blood trickled down from the guard's cheek, thanks to the man's rapier.

The guard heeded his words, letting go of Cassandra and then slowly turning himself around. His eyes widened even more once he took in the sight of the man. "R-Raphael…"

Raphael took the man's blade from him and tossed it aside. Raphael couldn't believe he had just revealed himself, but seeing one of these guards trying to have their way disgusted him. The other six were out cold, and all he would have to do was deal with this last one and then no one would have realized he was here. Raphael placed the point of his rapier right by the guard's heart. "You foolish nobles will pay for coming after me…"

* * *

Ivy finally released Link from her hold. After seeing the other three she practically forgot all about him. 

"Link," Sophitia gasped as she ran to his side. He stabbed his sword into the ground while he fell to one knee, using it to keep himself from fully collapsing. Link was panting heavily, greedily taking in oxygen after finally being able to breathe properly now. Sophitia knelt down beside him, placing her hands on his shoulder, making sure he was alright. "You are not hurt, are you?" Link quickly glanced at her then brought his head back down. He felt ashamed of himself; he felt he had just let everyone down. What was wrong with him?

"You look to be alright," Mitsurugi mumbled, coming over to the both of them.

"So, this boy is with you," Ivy smirked, looking directly at Taki. "I've should have known you'd come searching for Soul Edge, too."

"I won't let you have it," Taki responded to her, getting in a fighting stance.

Ivy just cackled at her. "I don't want it; I want to expel it from existence." Ivy lifted her clenched hand, finally revealing what was in her hand. "I will not let him gather the fragments of Soul Edge." In her hand was a metal shard, the very thing that they were searching for. "I am glad you showed up, though. I can finally take care of you for good." With that, Ivy's weapon became a whip once more and charged at Taki.

Taki was quick to raise her Mekki-Maru, which Ivy's blade had ended up wrapping around. Both of them now had their eyes locked on each other as they tugged at their blades.

"So, she did have it," Link thought to himself, finally confirming his previous assumption. He looked up to Mitsurugi, who was grimacing at the woman. Link looked in surprise as Mitsurugi then charged towards the unsuspecting Ivy.

Ivy's eyes widened as she felt a sharp pain hit her from the back of her neck. Mitsurugi was standing right behind her, where he had just slammed the hilt of his katana against her. As Ivy dropped to her knees, her vision blurred before everything finally went back and she collapsed.

Taki looked at Mitsurugi, her eyes hungry for an explanation for his actions. "We have no time to waste on her," Mitsurugi stated, motioning his eyes to the fragment that had fell out of her grasp and was now close to Taki.

"Right," Taki whispered, getting her Mekki-Maru ready.

Link finally picked himself up, eager to see Taki destroy the shard. He then snapped his head up into the sky as he heard the familiar sound of a crow. His eyes searched the skies, searching for the bird. "There it is." Link's eyes hardened as he saw it soaring towards them.

Taki brought her blade down, ready to vanquish the evil seed. She then snapped back, startled by the dark blur that came and went in a heart beat. "It's gone!" Taki turned her head to the sky, seeing the evil seed shine as it was being carried off by a crow.

"No," Sophitia let out in disbelief. Link cursed himself for his decision of not bringing his bow and arrows along on his journey. He could have shot it down. This was the second time that bird had gotten away from Link.

* * *

"You don't have to kill him," Xianghua said, grabbing Raphael's hand. 

Raphael frowned at her. "I shall not have any of these nobles think they can get away with what they have done to me." Raphael's distraction allowed the guard to finally make an escape. "Hey!"

"Just let him go," Maxi told him, stopping him from following him any farther.

"We should thank you for saving out Cassandra," Seung Mina added. Raphael almost forgot about the guard as he turned to face Cassandra.

"Well, I could have handled him by myself," Cassandra remarked, crossing her arms. Deep down she did hold gratitude for him, but she did not like having to be rescued.

"Is that so," a smirk appeared on Raphael's face.

"So, your name is Raphael?" Kilik wondered, wanting to confirm what he heard the guard mumble.

Raphael knew he couldn't give a false name with this group, now. Though, he did not sense that he had to worry about it, since they were foreigners, and they did not know what was going on. "That is correct," he finally replied, "the name is Raphael Sorel."

"I'm Maxi and this is Kilik, Xianghua Seung Mina, and of course, Cassandra," Maxi pointed out.

"Charmed," Raphael murmured, bowing before Cassandra. She blushed slightly, embarrassed that he was doing that to her. Remembering that one of the guards implied that Maxi and the others knew about Soul Edge gave him an idea. "So, what do you know about this Soul Edge?" Raphael asked, pretending to be in the dark about it.

"You've heard of it?" Xianghua let out in surprise. She had gotten a nod from him.

"It is a wicked blade that needs to be destroyed," Cassandra simply told him, "and how is it that you know of it?" She looked at him inquisitively, feeling a little suspicious.

"To tell you the truth, I have been looking for it myself. You see, these nobles are after it as well. For the sake of this land, I cannot allow them to get their greedy hands on it." While his explanation held truth behind it, he purposely withheld the whole story. He was not about to tell them his desire to obtain the blade for himself, for they might try and stop him.

"Well, then come with us. We could use your help," Maxi offered.

Raphael thought about it for a moment. He couldn't turn him down. The nobles were after him, and he needed the sword of salvation. He could travel with them and they would make it easier for him to obtain his sought after prize, as well as keep him concealed from the nobles. This was definitely a blessing in disguise. "Alright, I'd be honoured to," he smiled, accepting the offer.

* * *

The crow could be heard overhead. 

Standing atop a plateau, a man looked up, seemingly expecting the bird. He lifted his right hand, a limb that had been deformed and looked absolutely monstrous. A chunk of his bare chest had also been deformed, looking just as mottled as his limb. The wind was running through his long, blonde hair.

As the dark bird flew past him, it had let go of the fragment that it carried in its beak. His claw-like hand remained outstretched, anxiously awaiting the metal piece. Once he had finally touched it, his claw had clenched into a fist, smothering the shard within his grasp.

His arm with the metal fragment reached out to the sky in triumph. A surge of lightning could be seen coursing through his arm, all the way to his evil blade in his other hand. In the center of the blade, an eye had suddenly snapped open, responding to the shard.

"I am almost complete," said the man in a rough and menacing voice. "A few more pieces and I will be as I once was. Those warriors will pay."

The crow had then swooped down and finally landed on the man's right shoulder. "Not even this knight will resist me anymore. This land will soon bare witness to the greatest _Nightmare_."

He then broke out into an evil laughter, proud of himself as he turned around to face his new, snarling horde of Lizard-Men and a horrifying goliath standing in front of them.

Not even he was able to notice a tear slide down his cheek. It was as if something, or someone, from inside of him had shed that tear, feeling sorrow for what would eventually transpire.


	4. Lost

"_Well, any…luck?" Maxi barely got the last word out as he saw Link and the others approaching. They were meeting back up with Maxi's group just as planned. The sight of Mitsurugi with a person over his shoulder threw a chill down his spine. "Don't tell me," he grumbled, starting to recognize the person._

"_Ivy," Xianghua let out, already miffed by her presence._

"_We have some good news, and some bad news," Mitsurugi muttered once he approached Maxi. "The good news is that we saw the fragment of the blade…"_

"…_but then you lost it, right?" Maxi finished for Mitsurugi, seeing what was on his mind from a mile away._

_Mitsurugi rolled his eyes. "At least we got a consolation prize," he joked, motioning his head to the unconscious Ivy._

"_But that wasn't what we came for," Sophitia interjected solemnly. She then looked up, surprised to see a new face amongst them. "I see we weren't the only ones who captured someone."_

"_Ah, Raphael Sorel. Pleased to make your acquaintance," Raphael smiled coolly, giving her a courteous bow._

"_Umm, yeah, he actually found us. He even came to Cassandra's rescue," Seung Mina responded. Cassandra frowned at her as she folded her arms over her chest._

"_I could have handled it, thank you."_

_Sophitia just eyed her younger sister, thinking to herself. "Stubborn as always."_

"_Well, well," Raphael mumbled, looking over the unconscious Ivy, taking note of her suggestive attire. "I did not realize that kidnapping such female creatures were part of your repertoire." Cassandra made it clear to Raphael that she was annoyed by his comment._

_Maxi just shrugged his shoulders, smirking at his apparent joke. "Hey, they find us."_

"_What do we do with her?" Kilik finally spoke up._

"_What else, we will have to take her with us," Taki responded, though not very fond of the idea herself. "She will take us to **him**." Naturally, Raphael was out of the loop on what Taki meant. Cassandra had a faint idea, though. She knew who Taki meant, since Sophitia had done her best to explain it to her younger sister ever since she realized that Cassandra would end up being part of the team._

"_Hey, Link," Seung Mina murmured, kneeling down to the boy. The whole time, Link had worn a saddened look, which concerned her. She could only guess what was going through his mind. "It's okay, we'll get the shard back. We'll get all of them." She tried her best to soothe him._

_Link just looked up to meet her gaze with his. His ears were hanging lower than usual. Link gave her half a smile, which obviously looked forced. Without saying a word, Link turned and walked off somberly in the direction of Maxi's ship. Seung Mina stood up as she could only watch helplessly._

"_What's wrong with him?" Xianghua wondered. All of them had become wise to Link's apparent sorrow. She looked at Taki, who could only look down, ashamed that she had no answer._

"_I'd say his pride has been damaged," Mitsurugi finally replied, closing one eye while using the other to watch Link carefully._

"_His pride?" Kilik let out, surprised. It was hard for him to imagine the boy to know of such a thing. Though, it was also hard for him to imagine such a boy who had a warrior's sensibilities, yet there he was._

"_Sophitia?" Cassandra looked at her sister inquisitively, hoping that she'd have an answer to this whole ordeal. Sophitia gave her sister a regretful look, unable to give her such a thing._

_Raphael arched an eyebrow, scratching his chin as he looked at Link, thinking to himself. "What is a boy doing with them?"_

_--_

Link sighed heavily, lost in his own thoughts. It had only been yesterday since that moment, the moment when he encountered Ivy for the first time and lost another piece of the wicked blade. It was hard for him to get much sleep during the night as all he could think of was his failure. Though, there was something more to it than the loss of a piece of alloy. Something else was causing his case of depression, yet he could not figure it out.

Link carefully stepped out of his room, where the men were still sleeping, including the newcomer known as Raphael. It was hard for him to be around so many adults at once. So many who were probably more skilled than he was…

Link heard some rustling in the kitchen area. Mitsurugi was not in the room sleeping, so he figured that it was him. It sounded like more than one person, which made him realize that Maxi could be in there, as well, and perhaps one or more of the girls, since he did not know if any of them were up yet.

Thinking of them brought back the rather interesting exchange of words that he overheard the group having with Ivy the night before. He had overheard Sophitia ask her to help them in search of the Soul Edge, since Ivy wanted it destroyed as well. Ivy had declined her, which Link expected. Ivy was above deck at the moment, where Link happened to be heading, rather hesitantly of course.

As Link climbed the steps, the sight of Ivy, near the center of the ship, greeted him. She was sitting down, tied securely to the mast of Maxi's ship. Her hands, which were outstretched above her head, as well as her torso, were encircled several times by some rope. Her legs were the only things that were left untied. Though, they'd do her no good. Ivy had no momentum, so it was virtually impossible for her to try and break through the ropes. Plus, the claw-like glove that Link remembered her wearing had been taken off from her, which made sure that she couldn't slice through her bonds. Not only that, but her blade had been kept below deck, where Maxi guarded it in his room.

Link swallowed hard, feeling intimidated by the woman. At the same time, he was intrigued by her, and his curiosity would not allow him to turn back now. Link carefully watched his steps as he methodically walked over to her. He could see her head down, thinking that maybe she was asleep. Finally, Link stopped once he was a good couple of feet away from her.

He slightly leaned forward, wanting to confirm if she really was sleeping. This was the first chance he received where he was able to study his buxom, short-haired rival. Looking at her, he was still feeling ashamed that he managed to have problems when fighting her. He acted like a novice in battle. Yes, she was good, but that did not explain his troubles. For some reason, Link felt he might get an answer just by looking at her.

Ivy's head snapped up, her burning glare piercing through him. Link gasped, startled, as he jerked back, catching his heel on a nook in the wooden floor panel. Link fell back on his bottom, wincing for a moment from the sudden sensation he received. Though, Link did not want to open his eyes, in fear of seeing Ivy staring back at him.

"What do you want?" Ivy demanded. Link knew he couldn't hide his vision for long. Slowly, he reopened them, greeted by the form of a miffed-looking Ivy. "Well?"

"I-I…" Link was speechless. It was like his words were hiding in his throat, also afraid to confront the woman.

Ivy shot him a smug look. The sight of the boy stirred some unwanted memories to the surface of her mind. His visage shared a resemblance, as slight as it was, to a man she once…_loved_. It disgusted her. She had tried her hardest to expel the thought of the man from her memory, but the glimpse she had of Link would allow no such thing. It was the reason why she couldn't help but look at him with contempt.

Link swallowed hard once more, trying to abolish his fears and to stir his words loose. "I…well…" He could see that Ivy hated him, which made it that much harder for him to talk to her. "Y-you said…no."

"What?" Ivy looked puzzled. "Stop stuttering!"

It was as if Ivy was interrogating him, yet she was the one tied down securely. It wasn't like he needed to worry. "L-last night, Sophitia asked you to join us…you said no." Well, that was one hurdle Link passed. "Why?"

Ivy smirked at the boy, averting her gaze for a moment before looking back into his sapphire eyes. "I don't need you," Ivy frowned, "I will destroy Soul Edge myself. And when I get out of here, you all will be sorry." Ivy pulled at her bonds, testing to see how well they really held her. This caused Link to jump back, startled.

Link mentally scolded himself for that reaction. He was the hero of time; he never held this much fear before. What was causing it? Swallowing hard again, he tried to continue. "B-but…"

"B-but," Ivy let out, mocking Link. "Go, get out of here!"

Link finally stood up. He looked at Ivy once more before turning around, making his way back below deck. Ivy watched him, only deflecting her eyes once her vision would not allow her to see him. She looked back down, staring absentmindedly at the wooden floor of the deck. A faint look of regret then washed over her.

--

Link was relieved that his encounter with Ivy had ended. The way he acted was not like him, not at all. Trying to put it behind him, Link looked up as he neared the kitchen. He paused at the doorway for a moment, inspecting the inhabitants. Sitting down by a long, wooden table were Mitsurugi, Taki, Maxi, and Seung Mina.

"Hey, kid," Maxi called out, being the first one to see him. He had just gotten up and walked over to the counter, seemingly preparing something.

"Come sit with us," Seung Mina told him, patting a vacant seat beside her. He looked at Mitsurugi, who gave him a look which was telling Link that he, too, wanted him to sit by them. He then looked at Taki, who flashed him a quick smile. Link couldn't help but blush, as he responded with a nervous little smile. Obliging them, he walked over, taking a seat by Seung Mina. Both she and Link were now sitting across from Taki and Mitsurugi.

It felt rather awkward for a few seconds. Link looked down shyly, afraid to even look any of them in the eye. He flinched slightly as Seung Mina nudged him with an elbow. "So, feeling any better today?"

"I guess so," was all Link could say as he looked up at Seung Mina.

"Sorry, Link, I hope water is alright," Maxi muttered, handing him a mug that looked similar to the one he was holding.

Link smiled and accepted it graciously. "Water is fine."

Maxi then sat down beside Mitsurugi, who was finishing off the last drop of his drink. Link looked around at the four of them. This whole moment was rather nerve-racking for him. Maxi then smiled at Link, raising his glass in a silent toast before taking a sip of his drink. Link repeated Maxi's gesture before bringing the tip of his mug to his lips.

Maxi lowered his mug, looking at it oddly. "Weird, this doesn't taste like…" Maxi's eyes suddenly widened as his mouth gaped in a silent gasp. "Link, no!"

Maxi tried to stop Link from taking a sip of his drink. It was too late, as Link had already tilted the cup upwards, letting some of the liquid spill into his mouth. Link then paused, his eyes widening as he slammed the mug down on the table. It definitely wasn't water. Link was starting to choke on the taste of it as it went down roughly.

"Link, are you okay!" Taki let out, a look of worry overtaking her expression. Seung Mina patted Link on the back, trying to help it go down. Link started coughing uncontrollably, trying to regain his composure.

"Are you alright?" Seung Mina asked.

"I tried to warn him," Maxi stammered. Mitsurugi grabbed Link's mug, looking over its contents. He then brought it to his nose, wafting the scent of it into his nose.

"**_Baka!_**" Mitsurugi stretched out his hand and slapped Maxi across the back of his head. "What are you doing giving him sake?" Mitsurugi scolded him.

"Sake?" Link thought to himself, finally regaining his composure. Whatever this sake was, it tasted bad.

"It was an honest mistake," Maxi tried to defend himself.

Taki just glared at him. "Why are you drinking sake this early in the morning, anyways?"

Maxi let out a nervous laughter. "Heh, it helps calm my nerves." Maxi then turned to Link, feeling bad. "I really am sorry, kid. It was an accident," he told him with honest sincerity.

"It's okay," Link replied, not holding a grudge. He looked up at all of them, feeling a little embarrassed now. "E-excuse me." Link got up from the table and promptly left the kitchen to be alone.

"Link, wait," Taki protested. Mitsurugi placed his hand on her shoulder, preventing her from getting up and going after him.

"He just needs some time to himself," Mitsurugi reasoned with her. Taki somberly looked back down at her drink in front of her, feeling helpless.

Maxi caught Seung Mina shooting him a menacing glare. "W-what? I said I was sorry…"

--

Link found his way back above deck. This time, he made sure to avoid Ivy as he tip-toed to the railings. He looked back out at the town. They were still docked in France, Raphael's home. Link now had his sword and shield strapped to his back. He looked back, seeing Ivy then thinking about Taki and the others. Link needed to get out of there. Staying on the ship wasn't doing any good. He thought that maybe taking a walk would be best for him. Link then got off the ship, setting foot on land. The fact that this was a foreign world to him did not stop Link from moving forward. It never had stopped him before, so there was no reason why it should now.

"Link?" Someone called out.

Link turned around to see Cassandra, who was also off the ship, just pacing back and forth on the docks. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just…going for a walk," he told her.

"Getting tired of the ship, too, I see," Cassandra giggled inwardly. She then walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mind if I join you?"

Link didn't really know what to say. He had just planned it so that he would go alone. But, he was not the one to decline someone's request. Unable to respond with words, Link just shrugged and gave her a half-hearted smile.

Link then quickly turned his head back towards the town, sensing that familiar presence. "You felt that too, didn't you," Cassandra gasped, feeling what Link felt. "It's the evil seed."

"Well, then, you two will need some help." Both Cassandra and Link looked back at the ship to see Raphael jumping down, walking over to them. "Considering this is my country, I think you'd benefit from having me around."

Cassandra didn't want to admit it, but he was right, they would need him. "Okay, let's get the others, too."

"No," Link let out, frowning. He wanted to do this himself. That was why he was here in the first place. Not waiting for Cassandra or Raphael, Link took off into the town.

"Link, wait!" Cassandra called out, running after him.

"That is one determined kid," Raphael smirked, amused by the strange boy. With his rapier by his side, he chased after them.

* * *

"The winds, they are changing again," a soft, feminine voice let out. "You can sense it too, can't you Alun?" The young looking girl, who couldn't be older than fifteen, was wearing a light cloak that draped over her shoulders, with a hood over her head. There was a sparrow perched on her hand, chirping away, seemingly trying to tell the girl something.

"Talim?" A man then walked up beside her. He looked to be only a few years older than the girl. He ran a hand through his auburn-coloured hair, looking out in the distance of the town.

"Can you feel that, Yunsung?" Talim held out a hand, which held an object in it. "It is similar to this metal shard, yet different somehow."

"Yes, I can feel it, Talim. We must be close," Yunsung responded.

"But, there is something else. The winds not only carry the sign of the evil seed, but they also bring a sign of hope. There is someone out there, Yunsung," Talim paused so a warm smile could show itself on her lips. "Someone who will deliver us from the despair that this shard brings."

"Shall we continue?"

"Yes, Yunsung, we shall."

With that, the two continued forward, with the winds guiding them.


	5. Allies

_**Author's note**: Yes, I know, there are quite a few characters in this story. But, I wanted the challenge. I feel it will help me make a better story. Plus, I like these characters. :p_

--------  
--------

* * *

"…_Zelda," Link mumbled to her from a distance._

_Slowly, the young princess turned to catch Link's gaze. Both Link and Zelda studied each other with a hint of innocence that could only be found in children their age. Yet, both of them shared that sense of awareness that would startle most adults, thanks to what their destinies had put them through. The two stood in the castle's garden area, the same location where the two shared their first meeting quite a few months back, standing the exact same distance from each other. It was almost a perfect replica of their first rendezvous._

"_Link…" Zelda replied with a feigned smile. It had been several months since both of them had brought piece to Hyrule, yet the cruel hand of Fate would not allow them to enjoy it together. The young Zelda could not help but feel sorry for Link. It seemed that whenever the fairy boy had solved one problem, another would arise to claim him, preventing Link from enjoying the harmony that he helped to provide for Hyrule. She witnessed the final blow he delivered to an evil Gerudo king; she had captivated herself in the stories Link had told her about a parallel world to Hyrule, where he dealt with a wicked mask._

_Now, it was this. Zelda knew that if Link did not leave to stop this new threat he wouldn't be able to enjoy the newfound peace at all. He may have been the hero of time, but how much could even **he** take? How many more nights would Zelda have to lay awake, praying to the Goddesses to bring Link home safely?_

"_I wish you didn't have to leave," Zelda finally spoke up again, breaking their moment of awkward silence._

"_I know…" Link told her sheepishly. Truthfully, he was afraid to leave this world for a foreign land he was unaware of. But, he hadn't the heart to tell anyone, not even Zelda. Sure, he had stumbled across Termina, but it still gave off the warm feeling of home that Hyrule provided for him. Though, Link could only feel uneasiness at the prospect of a whole new world that was completely separate from both Hyrule and Termina._

"_Though, I'm glad you stopped by before you left, Link."_

_There were so many things for Link to say, but something inside the boy would not allow him to say anything. He could only respond to Zelda with a sombre expression._

_Zelda forced a giggle out, trying to lighten the mood. "I know how much you dislike these moments." She paused for a moment, stroking back some golden strands of her hair that hung over face. "I don't mean to keep you from your journey. I know it is necessary for you to leave right away…two of my Father's guards killed each other over an evil shard. I fear if nothing is done about the growing malevolence of this entity then the whole of Hyrule shall experience what my Father's guards have."_

"…_Z-Zelda?"_

"_Hmm?" She gave him a puzzled look as she watched Link reach into his satchel that hung by his side, which she seemed to have a pretty good guess on what the rather large pouch held._

"_I guess I should give this back to you…" Link offered his hand to her, with that familiar blue instrument resting in his palm._

_A small, yet warm smile cracked the princess' lips as she stared at the ocarina that was once hers. "It is no longer mine, Link." She reached for his hand and curled his fingers over the ocarina, with one hand on the bottom of his and the other covering the top of the ocarina. "It is yours." She then craned her neck and leaned her head forward, stopping once her lips had landed on his forehead. Naturally, Link couldn't help but blush. "I…I-I mean…**we** all will be waiting until you return to Hyrule. Please come back safely."_

_Link flashed a quick smile before breaking their innocent embrace. He had to go now, or else he might change his mind. With his ocarina in hand, he turned his back to her and walked out of the garden. He was not able see Zelda shed a tear for him as she raised her hand in a half-hearted wave goodbye. "May the Goddesses keep you safe…Link."_

_Right then and there, Link swore that he would expel the new threat and return to Hyrule and his friends…_

--

That is why it was imperative for Link to find that shard he sensed. Whether it was a mistake or not to leave without waiting for Taki, Maxi, or the others, Link did not care. He wanted to end this search as quickly as possible so he could go home. He feverishly ran past the crowds as if they were non-existent. That fragment was close. He could feel it.

"Link, wait…!" Cassandra called out, barely seeing him up ahead.

"Heh, he sure is determined," Raphael mused, catching up to Cassandra. Raphael faked a surprised look when he lost sight of Link within the large group of people in the town's square. "This could be a problem…"

"…Link!" Cassandra called out to him when her vision would not allow her to see the boy anymore. With Raphael following her, Cassandra tried to go after Link, forcing her way through the crowd. _'Sophitia would kill me if I lost Link.'_

Link looked back at the sound of Cassandra's voice. He knew he shouldn't be separating himself from them, but he wasn't going to stop. He was on a mission, and he was determined to succeed.

* * *

"Link?" Taki came above deck, looking around for him. _'Where is he?'_ The presence of the evil seed had revealed itself to her again; her Mekki-Maru resonated with the same evil as the shard. Unable to find the boy left her mind thinking that maybe he had gone off by himself in search for the fragment. 

Taki snapped back once she heard a familiar cackle. Ivy, still by the mast in her bonds, mocked Taki with her laughter. "That boy went off into the city…with the blonde girl and Frenchman." Ivy was a little dumbfounded by Taki's apparent uneasiness. It overjoyed Ivy to see her rival in this state.

"This is nothing to joke about," Taki scolded her, shooting her a disapproving look. That just made Ivy's smirk grow.

"Cassandra," Taki looked over to see Sophitia coming above deck. "Where are you!"

"She's in the city," Taki responded, looking out from the ship at the buildings in the distance, secretly wishing that she could somehow spot Link from where she was. "Link is with her, as well as Raphael."

"Wh-what!" Sophitia looked towards the city as well. She pursed her lips and frowned, growling under her breath, "…Cassandra!"

* * *

A blood-curdling roar, followed by shrieks of terror, could be heard. 

"Talim!" Yunsung called out, rushing out in front of her protectively. Abnormal-looking, lizard-like creatures had just made their presence felt. Yunsung managed to count four of them amidst the hectic crowd. Their vicious snarling was able to drive the group of civilians into an even more frenzied state as people clung to their families, trying to get to safety.

Knowing that a fight would take place, Talim removed the hood over her head, revealing her tied back, dark turquoise-looking hair. She then proceeded to remove the rest of the cloak, tossing it aside, showing off her two elbow blades. "I feel the reason they are here is _us_. I don't think we can avoid this fight."

"Fine with me," Yunsung replied, "but what are these…things?"

* * *

"…Lizardmen!" Cassandra exclaimed, readying her sword and shield. 

"Lizardmen?" Raphael repeated, drawing his rapier. The loud cries of the people were drowned out by the fearsome roars of the Lizardmen. Raphael sighed. _'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

Both of them were violently jerked back by the fleeing civilians. Cassandra eyed the creatures intently, counting four of them. She swallowed hard, trying to suppress any lingering fears. _'Come on, Cassie, don't start losing it now.'_ She was starting to regret not waiting for her sister and the others. It was just her…alone with Raphael, someone she barely knew.

* * *

It was hard for Link to keep his footing against the people running in his direction, and the loud cries were starting to wear against Link's long, elf-like ears. In their frenzied movement to get to safety, they brushed by the boy, seemingly unaware by his presence. Link was just a spec within the mob of people. He could hear snarls coming a few feet ahead, but he could not see the enemies through the flocking bodies. 

With all his might, he fought against the current of civilians. Something was definitely wrong. He could feel the presence of the metal shard. He prayed to the Goddesses above that the unseen threat was not in possession of it. Finally, Link was able to see something. Through the chaotic wave, he could see something green and mottled---someone's, or something's, skin. _'Lizardmen…'_

…Four. Link counted four of them---the day's seemingly unlucky number. Link drew his sword and shield, ready for another fight with these creatures. Taking note of the boy, their tongues slithered through the air. They were perhaps even _more_ eager to fight…

They surrounded Link from all corners, their shields poised and ready to defend and their swords thirsty for blood. A bell rang in the Lizards' heads, and in an instant, they charged forward with their swords, ready to strike down their young prey…

…_SLASH!…

* * *

_

Yunsung positioned one foot behind him for balance as his sword, White Thunder, rested horizontally overhead, stopping a slash from one Lizard-man. In one swift motion, Yunsung spun around with his leg out, crouching in the process, sweeping the creature's feet from right under it. Falling flat on its back, Yunsung wasted no time in relieving the reptilian of its life with a rapid strike of his sword across its throat, spilling its blood.

Yunsung could only smirk in disappointment. "Pathetic…"

…_Clang!…_

If it was not for Talim's elbow blade acting as a divider between her forearm and the blade of her opponent, she would have certainly lost it. The creature took another swing for the girl, but she was too quick. Talim ducked and rolled in between its legs quite gracefully, and, within the same motion, she lunged upwards, letting her blade run along the length of the creature's back.

"It's a good thing they are not too bright…"

* * *

"Gaahh!" Cassandra fell to the ground on her rear, just narrowly escaping a decisive blow that could have ended her very life. Noticing that the Lizard-man would not let up, Cassandra curled herself behind her shield, where she winced at the loud clanging sound that her shield made when it was hit by the creature's blade. 

The moment after was when Raphael's rapier trapped the reptile's sword in between it and the ground. "That was not very nice of you," his soft voice seeping through his smirking expression. He balled his other hand into a fist and threw it against the creature's snout, causing it to reel backwards. Raphael took the opportunity to jump out in front of Cassandra, his sword outstretched before him and the back of his hand pointing to the sky.

Cassandra pursed her lips and pouted. "I-I could have handled that." She hoped that Raphael didn't detect the tremble in her voice.

Without looking back, Raphael just grinned. "If you are not careful, they could take your life…you wouldn't want to upset your sister, would you?"

Cassandra furrowed her brow. The thought of her sister brought about a fit of jealousy within Cassandra. "I can take care of myself!" She brought herself out from behind Raphael, her sword out in front of her, charging towards the enemy, a cry of determination letting the Lizardmen know that she was serious.

* * *

It was happening again… 

Link's small body trembled, trying to hold back the advancements of the creature's blade. Link thrusted himself and his sword forward, sending the beast reeling back away from him to give Link a breather…but it wasn't helping. Link swallowed hard in hopes of that sickly feeling would vanish.

Link's blade hit the ground. He then fell down to one knee, following the blade, as his hand would not relinquish its grasp on the blade. Link could barely keep his eyes open. Why was this happening again? The world was swirling before the little hero. His breaths came in the form of short, hot gasps. Only a shred of stubbornness kept him from keeling over.

The four Lizardmen regrouped, inching closer to their _victim_.

This moment was all too familiar to Link…it was déjà vu…

--

…_Link dropped to his knees, panting heavily. He felt sick. It was like the whole world was spinning before his eyes. Just then, he heard the bushes rustle. He turned around to see four more of those lizard-like creatures jump out before him, ready to avenge their fallen comrades. Link slowly got up, readying his sword and shield. Something deep down told him he could still fight, but his mind and body begged to differ. Link was surprised to see their eyes widen in fear. Were they that scared of him? In an instant, three warriors rushed in, taking the other four creatures out with ease, their bloodied bodies descending to the ground. The three then turned to face Link, two women and one man. Were they there to fight him as well?_

_Link gritted his teeth, still prepared for another battle. He stepped forward with his sword pointed at them. The man, who held onto a katana, just smirked at the boy. The blonde woman lowered her sword and shield, not looking for a fight, but Link couldn't tell if it was a trick or not…_

--

'_Taki…Mitsurugi…Sophitia…where **are** you?'_

"…Namu namu namu!..."

"…Huh?"

It lasted for a few minutes, but Link was so far out of it that the rules of time no longer applied to him. He could see something before him, but it was hard to make out…everything was a blur now. What Link _could_ make out were sounds: the sound of metal on metal; the sound of flesh being severed; the sound of blood and bodies spilling to the ground---they all served as notes to a disgusting melody…a song that no one should ever have the privilege of hearing.

Link gaped his mouth, releasing a silent cry of pain that only the Goddesses could hear…

* * *

The last of the four lizard creatures fell. Talim and Yunsung stood tall, victorious. "It's safe," Talim sighed, looking at the fragment she held in her hand. 

"How'd they know we'd be here?"

Talim continued to study the shard in her hand. "This must have led them here," Talim responded softly, almost as if she were thinking out loud to herself.

"Then let's get moving before more arrive," Yunsung told her before looking out in the distance. "And I bet you felt that, too."

Yunsung got a nod out of Talim. "Indeed, there is another shard close by, I just know it. With it, I also sense the one from my dreams…the one who brings hope."

The two made themselves scarce as they fled the scene in search of what they came for.

* * *

"Ha!" Cassandra let out, plunging her sword through the Lizard-man's heart, not letting go until it breathed its last. 

"Cassandra!" A worried voiced called out, a hint of irritation lingered with it.

Raphael took care of another Lizard-man before snapping his head back to where he heard that feminine voice. What his eyes perceived was the sight of a wounded reptile with its sword overhead, standing behind Cassandra in a last ditch effort to take her life. "Look out!"

Cassandra's head snapped back, seeing the creature behind her, her body trembling. Though, the Lizard-man did not attack; it was frozen in place. Such a creature could not attack when its life had just been snuffed…

As its now limp body fell to the ground, Cassandra was greeted with the visage of an older sister. "S-Sophitia…!"

Sophitia stared at her younger sibling, her sword still pointed downward, carrying the faint memory of her slashing it down the creature's spine.

Cassandra could not figure out which was worse: almost being slain by a Lizard-man or the wrath of her sister.

"Cassandra," Sophitia let out, now **fully** irritated with her sister.

* * *

…Then _it_ got closer. _It_ had turned out to be a person, clad in armour and purple garbs. A helmet and a gold-coloured mask covered the person's head and face. He looked to be a…samurai. 

"Shouldn't you be off with your mother rather than fighting monsters?" Hearing the masculine voice, although muffled by his mask, confirmed that he was indeed male. Taking the moment to study the boy, he took note of his pointy ears. The man arched an eyebrow, though only he could tell he was doing such a thing. _'Then again, he does not look to be a human boy.'_

Link looked up at the man. Red, demon-like eyes gazed back at him. He found it rather strange…those red eyes on his mask, to him, didn't look menacing. Maybe it was a sign that this man was a friend.

The man could see the beads of sweat hanging over the boy's forehead. "Are you alright?" Link let go of the hilt of his sword, letting it collapse to the floor. If it wasn't for the stranger promptly kneeling down to catch the boy, Link would have collapsed as well. He held onto the man's upper arms, his forehead brushing against the fabric on his chest. "Where do you belong?" The man spoke in an inquisitive tone.

Link felt dizzy. He tried to speak to him, but what came out was a barely audible whimper. The man let out a sympathetic sigh beneath his mask. Link's eyes pointed down to the man's waist, where a small pouch made its home. Just by staring at it, that evil aura made itself apparent. Link slowly looked up into the red eyes on the mask, seemingly piercing through it, trying to see the man behind the mask. "You…have it?"

"…Wh-what!" The man looked down at his pouch before looking back at Link. _'You, little one? You are familiar with this…alloy?'

* * *

_

Coming out of the ally-way, Talim and Yunsung spotted two people: one in green, the other in purple. Seeing the boy in green struck a cord with Talim. _'Is that him, is that the one?'_ Focusing back on the man, she noticed the satchel on his waist. "Yunsung…"

Yunsung nodded, in tune with Talim's thoughts. There was no mistake about it. He could feel the evil seed coming from the man. "You there! What are you doing!" Yunsung called out to him…

--------

…The stranger looked away from Link to see who called out to him. Seeing a young man and a girl, he snapped upright, drawing his katana, standing in front of Link almost protectively. He then focused on the girl. _'Wait, that feeling…she has a shard, too!'_

Both parties could feel unwanted tension between them. Though, Link was the only one who couldn't, since he was trying so hard just to get his bearings straight. He sat there with his legs under him, his palms pressed against the ground as he stared lazily at it.

--------

Yunsung had his blade ready, but Talim was reluctant to draw hers. "May we ask who you are?" Talim inquired.

The stranger stared intently at them for a moment. "Call me…Yoshimitsu." That also served as his introduction to Link.

Talim didn't feel threatened by Yoshimitsu. She placed a hand on Yunsung's, wanting him to lower his weapon. Though tentative, Yunsung gave in to the gentle force of Talim's hand. Yoshimitsu couldn't help but follow suit. They didn't see each other as a threat.

Yoshimitsu and Talim seemed to have _read_ each other perfectly.

"The evil seed…you have one, too, don't you?"

"Yes," Yoshimitsu replied.

Yunsung looked past the samurai, looking at the corpses of the Lizardmen before seeing the ill-looking Link. "What's wrong with him?" Yoshimitsu stood still for a moment before turning his back on the two to face Link once more. Though, he did so in such an inviting fashion as if he was allowing them passage to come closer. Talim and Yunsung complied.

"I found him like this."

"Does he have a fever?" Yunsung wondered, kneeling down by the boy. As they got closer, Link could feel the evil seed twice. He could tell that the samurai and one of the other two had a metal fragment.

Upon seeing Link, Talim's lips split apart in a silent gasp. He looked up at her, noting that she was just a young girl. She looked to be no more than fifteen. It looked as though Link wasn't the only adolescent of the group, but the girl still had him beat by several years. "You…you are the one from my visions," Talim thought out loud. _'But, he is just a boy.'_ It was obvious that she was taken back by the youth. Upon further inspection, Talim managed to warm up to Link, finally able to look past his age. "There is no doubt; you are the one I saw."

Yunsung just arched an eyebrow, giving Talim a puzzled look. "This shrimp…he is _it_?" If Link was feeling more like himself at the moment, he would have taken offence to that remark.

Talim gently placed her hand in the left palm of Link's. She closed her eyes in an almost meditative state. That feeling of hope had surged through her as his hand remained clasped in hers. "Yes, Yunsung, he is. With every fibre of my being, I can feel it," Talim paused for a moment, opening her eyes to witness Link one more. "I knew we'd find you…call me Talim." Her bird, positioned on her shoulders, started chirping, as if to give out its name, as well. Link was left flabbergasted by this whole moment.

Yoshimitsu looked around the deserted streets. "It would best serve us if we made our retreat." Talim looked at him in agreement.

Talim looked at Link once more before looking back at her companion. "…Yunsung?"

Yunsung nodded. He looked at Link, realizing he wouldn't be able to walk on his own concurrence at this moment. "Come on, kid," Yunsung muttered, turning his back to Link, where he slowly backed up, motioning for Link to put his arms around him. Link was not fully himself to decline Yunsung's gesture. Link snaked his arms around him as Yunsung then put his hands under the boy's thighs, strapping his legs to his waist. Yunsung turned his head slightly towards Link. "By the way, I am Yunsung," he mumbled with a small, half-smile.

Link played back Talim and Yunsung's names in his head, storing them in his memory bank. Although the group never spoke of it, it appeared that they were in mutual agreement to become companions, for now at least. Link looked up to the sky for a moment, in search of that black creature, which seemed to always make its presence known in light of the metal fragments. Surprisingly, it wasn't there. Link quickly gave up his half-hearted search for the bird, resting his cheek along Yunsung's neck.

* * *

"Cassandra, was Link not with you?" Taki looked at the young Greek as she walked up beside Sophitia. Kilik was right there with her. 

A wide-eyed Cassandra gasped as the memory of losing Link within a crowd of people came back to her. "…Link!" She snapped her head behind her, looking at the spot where she last saw Link.

Sophitia could only sigh in anger. She tried her hardest not to let her frustrations seep through. It was hard for her to not chew out her sister at this moment.

"Come on," Kilik interjected, seeing the tension between the two siblings, trying to calm them. "I'm sure he is alright. Here, don't worry, I'll go look for him." With his rod in his hand, Kilik wandered down the now vacant street.

"I'll deal with you later," Sophitia let out in an almost threatening tone to her sister. Cassandra swallowed hard, looking fearful of her. Sophitia walked past her, catching up with Kilik. It was the only thing she could think of doing that would prevent her from blowing up at Cassandra.

Cassandra watched Sophitia and Kilik before turning back to Taki, who looked back at her plainly. "T-Taki…I'm sorry," Cassandra spoke weakly. Talky feigned a small smile. She wasn't angry with Cassandra, but she still wished that she would have waited before going off alone with Link. Taki was just worried…

Cassandra watched Taki follow in Kilik and Sophitia's footsteps. _'I guess…I should help. It is my fault for not keeping a better eye on Link.'_ She trudged after the others, not even noticing herself brushing by Raphael.

Raphael watched Cassandra solemnly before his eyes pointed downward, feeling sorry for the Greek. He winced at the thought that he didn't help things; that it was partially his fault. He sheathed his rapier before entangling his fingers together, resting his hands against the back of his head. He looked up at the sky, following Cassandra, yet giving her some distance as well. A sigh then escaped Raphael. For some reason, the thought of Link reminded him of someone else. "Amy…"


	6. Past

The hero of time wasn't supposed to have this much trouble, as a child or even an adult, he should have been able to take care of himself. Link has proven on multiple occasions that he has what it takes. So, why now? Why couldn't he handle the Lizardmen? Why did he feel so weak when they appeared? Such should not be his fate…

Yunsung had still been carrying him. Link's cheek rested on his neck as he just stared at nothing dreamily. He was not used to this. He was the one always helping others, not the one needing _their_ help. Deep down in the pit of his stomach, Link felt helpless for the first time. But, Link was in no position to decline their aid.

With Talim on his right and Yoshimitsu on his left…his new _comrades_…the four wandered through the town in hopes of reuniting Link to the people he traveled with.

Yoshimitsu couldn't help but notice the people of this town cower in fear as the approached. Many hid themselves in homes, bars, inns---they had nothing to fear from them…but the civilians didn't know that. The ominous presence within the air killed their ability to speak. It was a surprise for Talim to see Yunsung affected by it, as he had been quite chatty when it was just the two of them traveling.

Link's eyes had rested on Talim, though he wasn't looking directly at her. It was her bird, Alun, he was looking at. The sparrow remained on her shoulder for the most part. Though, once in a while, he'd see the bird flutter around Talim. The way it did so reminded him of a small ball of light that would do the same. What a time to think of such things…such unwanted memories…

--

"_Navi, we did it!" Link beamed. He took one last glance upon the Pedestal of Time, eyeing the bane of evil: The Master Sword. Living the brief life of a seventeen year old, Link had his childhood back. With Ganondorf gone, peace had returned to the land. Now he could go home with his new friend who had helped the boy through this whole ordeal…couldn't he?_

"_N-Navi?" Link noticed something was missing. He turned his head from side to side, figuring out that the fairy in question was not hovering by his head. "Navi…" Link turned his back on the sword, hoping that maybe Navi had just been behind him. She wasn't._

_Link looked around the vacant temple, which dwarfed the boy. Now that Navi wasn't around, the temple that was looked upon for salvation was now just an eerie sight to the boy. It was funny; he never noticed it when Navi was around. But, he was alone now, and the creepiness of being alone in a large, empty temple hit him hard. 'Where did she go?'_

_--_

"_I guess we did it…it's finally over…"_

_Link just nodded at Tatl. It was indeed over. He had saved Termina, and now there was no need to stay anymore. He longed to see Navi again, but at the expense of leaving Tatl?_

"_G-goodbye," Link mumbled, turning around and mounting on Epona. It hurt him deeply just to get that word out. Who would have thought, the very fairy that was partially responsible for bringing him into this mess would be sorely missed by him. He gained another friend, and once again, he'd have to leave. He would have liked to stay and get to know Tatl, but he did not belong in this place. Link gently tapped Epona's sides with his heels, urging her forward. Link dared himself not to look back, afraid of what emotional implications might incur if he did so._

"_Goodbye…Link…"_

_--_

Funny, isn't it? One would think that a hero would have a swarm of friends by his side, always close to him, as he enjoyed nothing but peace and tranquility. After saving not one, but two worlds, one would think that the hero would be deserving of such a life, right?

Such is the cruelness of life. After what he has been through, shouldn't Link be granted at least one morsel of true happiness after what he has accomplished? Fate would beg to differ.

Talim turned to Link with a concerned expression after he dispelled a discontented sigh. "Something troubles you?"

Link stirred as he awoke from his thoughts. "…N-no." Clearly fibbing wasn't his strong point. As distressed as he looked, Talim did not feel it wise to press the matter. Link took his cheek away from Yunsung, looking around the town. They were closing in on the town's exit.

"You can put me down now…p-please," Link stuttered to him.

"You think you can manage on your own?" Yunsung raised an inquisitive brow, looking behind him.

"Yes."

Yunsung shrugged it off and complied with the lad. "Very well." He crouched down to the ground, making it easy for Link to get off. Once Link stood on his own will, he felt a slight case of dizziness. Though, he was feeling better than he was earlier, and was confident in his ability to walk on his own again.

He slowly moved out in front of the three, knowing Maxi's ship was not far off. "Are you sure you are going to make it?" Yoshimitsu wondered as the three followed behind Link. "Because if you don't feel…"

"I can manage," Link muttered with the slightest hint of irritation in his voice. He may have been a child, but Link knew he could handle himself. It was agitating for him to be treated as just some lost, helpless kid. If they knew of his past, then maybe treating him as such wouldn't be on their agendas. But, they didn't know. And, for some reason, Link didn't feel like telling them.

"Ahh, here you are. You had us a little worried there."

Link's ears perked at the familiar voice. It sounded like Kilik. Talim, Yunsung, and Yoshimitsu turned to see a man behind them, standing coolly with his staff in hand. Link turned, as well, peering through the opening that Talim and the others generously left between them. "…Kilik."

"Friends of yours?" Kilik raised his eyebrows, looking at the three Link was with, carrying obvious hesitations. Rushing up behind Kilik were some familiar figures to Link.

"Link!" Sophitia cried out, rushing to the boy, speeding by Kilik then brushing by Talim and the others, practically ignoring them. Once she approached him, she dropped to her knees. She looked almost frantic. Sophitia then put a pair of hands on Link's collar, fixing its state---anything to get her mind from thinking how worried she had just been. Link was puzzled by Sophitia's condition. He didn't feel he had been with her long enough for this kind of reaction. "You had me worried!" The way she acted was almost…_motherly_.

Yunsung scratched his cheek, looking at Talim as if she had an explanation for this whole situation. Talim just shrugged her shoulders, unsure herself.

"See, I told you he'd be fine," Raphael mumbled, nudging Cassandra lightly with his elbow as the two of them walked up beside Kilik. Cassandra was probably just as relieved as her older sister. She wanted to go over there to see Link, but she still had some lingering fears of her sister that prevented her from moving forward.

Taki braved past them, walking up to Sophitia. "Link," she let out as she could finally see his face past Sophitia. Upon seeing Taki, Link swallowed hard, feeling somewhat guilty now. "Why didn't you wait for us?"

Link's gut was churning now. "S-sorry…"

"You could have been hurt," Sophitia interjected, "why did you go off by yourself like that?"

Link's eyes pointed downward, unable to face Taki and Sophitia. "I sensed it…I had to find it…I promised…"

"Huh?" Both Taki and Sophitia were confused. Link took in a deep breath suddenly as if he had just revealed some big secret he shouldn't have.

"Promised who?" Taki asked him.

Link looked away, unable to dignify her with a response. Link was not used to having people look down on him for trying to save the world.

"Oh, Link," Sophitia sighed.

"I'm…sorry…" Link didn't know what else to say.

"Pardon my interruption, but is this boy with you?" Yoshimitsu asked. It was not until the sound of his voice that Taki and Sophitia made note of his presence. Talim and Yunsung looked at them as well, seemingly with the same question in their eyes.

* * *

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," Maxi sighed, gazing upon Talim, Yunsung, and Yoshimitsu. All of them were below deck of his ship, gathered in the main quarters, which was also Maxi's room. 

"They did help Link, and they have two of the shards," Cassandra replied, almost pleading with him after she took his statement as some kind of rejection.

"I know, I know," Maxi let out, "I'm not saying they can't come with us, but how many strays am I going to have to take in on my ship?"

"Heh, we are not strays," Yunsung retorted.

"Yunsung, be polite," Talim whispered, frowning at his reaction.

"Hey, I'm not saying you aren't welcome. I know we could use all the help we can get," Maxi told him. "Ahh, just forget I said anything."

Link looked up at Xianghua who let out a solemn breath that only he was close enough to catch. She was seemingly concerned about something. "Hmmm?"

"It's nothing, Link," Xianghua mumbled, feigning a smile, trying to make it as sincere as possible so Link wouldn't worry. Xianghua looked at Maxi with sad eyes. Right beside her was Kilik, who seemed a little distressed over Maxi, as well. The three of them were standing several feet away from Maxi and the others, just watching.

"I wish he'd remember," Kilik thought out loud. He then turned to a puzzled Link, who was looking up at him. "Nothing," he smiled, patting Link on the head. "Just remembering old times." With that, Kilik walked out of the room they were all in. Xianghua followed after him.

A strong hand then rested on Link's shoulder, stopping him from following the two. Link turned his head, tilting it to see Mitsurugi by him. "They'll be fine." Young or not, the wool couldn't be pulled over Link's eyes. With Mitsurugi's hand still on his shoulder, he led Link out of the room. "I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

Mitsurugi lead him down the hall, into the kitchen area. Link couldn't help but get a little tense. He figured what Mitsurugi wanted to talk to him about. Link wouldn't be surprised if everyone confronted him about the day's events. Mitsurugi motioned for him to sit on a chair by the dining table, where he joined him, sitting across from the boy.

"So," Mitsurugi let out, closing an eye and scratching his cheek with his pointer finger. He was starting to get a little nervous, himself. "You're a clever lad; you probably know what I plan on saying."

Link's eyes pointed downward sombrely. "You're mad that I left the ship…"

"N-no…not mad. Worried is more like it…well, I wasn't. I had _full_ confidence in you," Mitsurugi muttered with half a smile, not wanting him to catch the falsehood in the last part of his statement.

"I haven't been with you that long; why do you people care so much what happens to me?"

Mitsurugi's eyes wandered around the room, trying to come up with an answer to that. Not even he was sure. "Well," he finally said in a burly voice, "you're one of us now, that's all that should matter, right?" Mitsurugi then leaned forward, motioning for the boy to do the same. "Besides, you've grown on the crew, especially Taki," he explained, "in all those years I have known that _kunoichi_, I've never seen her take to somebody like she has with you. She recognizes _something_ in you. She is the reason why you've stayed with us, you know."

Link was taken aback by the revelation. "Wh-why?"

"I won't pretend that I know the answers," Mitsurugi responded. An innocent smirk then appeared on his face. "I must admit, seeing her worried over your absence was rather amusing. Never had the privilege of seeing that woman so worked up."

"Well, we now have two pieces of that evil blade in our possession." Link and Mitsurugi turned their heads to the doorway, seeing Cassandra walking over to them. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing much," Mitsurugi answered.

Link turned his head away as she sat right beside him. It was though he was trying to muster up something to say. "C-Cassandra?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry---I didn't mean for you to get in trouble with Sophitia."

Cassandra warmed into a smile, resting her hand on his shoulder. "No worries, Link. I've faced my sister's wrath before, growing up." A small giggle then escaped her, trying to lighten the mood, "It is funny because my sister has always been like that with me and my younger brother after she had worried herself sick over us. She'd even scold us whenever we'd be a few minutes late for work at our parents' bakery. But, I guess that is just her maternal nature showing."

"I didn't mean to worry her…or anyone," Link mumbled, feeling bad about the whole situation.

"Hey, none of that now. It is all in the past. The past only brings doubt," Mitsurugi told him, "Everything's fine now and that is what matters. Hell, we've got two metal fragments out of it---two more than yesterday…"

"He's right, Link," Cassandra interjected before giving him a gentle tap on the bridge of his nose with her finger. "Don't dwell on the past, okay? Just think of this moment---think of what you have, now."

Link took in what they said. Mitsurugi just grinned at the boy as Cassandra gave him a smile.

* * *

'_She barely eats.'_ Link looked down at his mug, which held a small amount of water left. He stared at the contents, watching the water as he swirled his cup around. A few days have passed since three new members joined Link and the others. It was the middle of the night now, and surely everyone was asleep. The uneasiness within Link would not allow him to sleep just yet. 

He had traveled to the kitchen in hopes of taking his mind off of trying to sleep. Link then put his mug away on the counter. _'Why is she doing this to herself?'_ Link took a fresh mug and filled it with water. He then grabbed a plate, scrounging around for some food to fill it with. A slab of meat, some fruits, and a few slices of bread…there was no reason to keep this neat.

With food and water in hand, Link left the kitchen, wandering until he made his way above deck. Sure enough, Ivy was there, exactly as she was for several days now. Link wasn't sure if it was the gentle, cool breeze that made him shiver slightly, or if it was his nerves getting the best of him. The air ran past him, lightly pushing and pulling at his precious golden hair, which missed the green cap that he left lying on his makeshift bed.

Link swallowed hard. It would be much easier to forget about this and just go back to bed. But, the stubborn Ivy needed to eat. Enemy or not, Link couldn't allow her to starve. Link slowly marched himself over to the woman, placing himself a few feet in front of her. "I-Ivy…?"

Slowly, Ivy tilted her head up to look at him. She looked a little dreary, but what could have been expected from someone in her situation? "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" Her mind couldn't even process the food and water he possessed.

Link hesitantly sat himself down, crossing his legs and placing the mug down beside him and the plate on his lap. "I've brought you food and water."

"I don't need your food!"

"B-but…you need nourishment. You can't starve yourself."

"How about this: you untie me, and I will feed myself!"

"You know I can't do that," Link replied softly.

"Of course you can't!" Ivy scoffed, straining at her bonds.

Link watched her with a hint of fear in his eyes. But, he would not allow himself to give in. Link made up his mind that he wouldn't budge. "I won't leave this time. I want you to eat this."

If Ivy's stomach could speak, it would be begging and pleading for the food. Ivy's pride wouldn't let her give in. But tonight, it was hard for her to keep her resolve. She was famished. "Go…away," Ivy let out, now in desperation.

Link made sure to ignore her protests as he cut the meat and gathered a morsel on the wooden fork he held. "Please eat." Link had brought the fork close to her lips. Ivy pulled her head back, looking at Link, trying to not give in. "Please?"

Her pride was starting to play second fiddle to her stomach, which cried for her to eat. Finally, Ivy broke, allowing her mouth to gape to accept the boy's offering. Link nervously moved the fork inside her mouth, where her lips clamped down on it. For a moment she held onto the utensil, just staring intently at Link.

Looking at Ivy, Link praised the heavens that he had a fork to separate his fingers from her lips. Link feared that if he had to feed Ivy with his fingers, she'd probably bite them off. The thought made Link gulp. He didn't want to lose his fingers. Finally, Link pulled the fork back from her. Ivy sighed, averting her gaze from the boy as she chewed her food slowly.

Link continued to feed her, and she reluctantly accepted every time, treating it as some kind of torture method. Link then brought the cup of water to her. He brought the tip of it to her lips, holding it in one hand, while using the other to tilt it from the bottom, allowing Ivy to quench her thirst. Link grabbed the fork once more, bringing it to Ivy's mouth. This time Ivy declined. There were only just scraps left on the plate, anyways.

Ivy thought it would never end. It felt like an eternity for her. With her hunger sated, her pride started to come to the forefront. If she didn't know any better, she'd think this was some sort of punishment. It hurt her deeply to know that she had to be force-fed by a mere boy. She had always been a strong woman, and she couldn't help but feel that this weakened her. It was humiliating.

"Th-that wasn't so bad…right?" Link smiled nervously.

"Leave me now; you've tortured me long enough!"

"I-I wasn't torturing you," Link stammered, looking down.

Ivy wrung her hands, watching Link with a rough expression. "You've had your fun. Did you plan on belittling me some more?"

"I…wasn't…"

"Heh, did Taki put you up to this?"

Link looked up at her, eyes widened, "N-no!" Link was a little angered, yet mostly shocked that she'd say that. "This was my idea…I didn't want you to be hungry."

Ivy pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. "Ha, Like I'd believe that rubbish! I am your captive…your _enemy_…"

Link lightly shook his head, "…N-not mine."

"Huh?"

"I don't know about your past with Taki, or the others. It wasn't my idea to tie you up. Y-you haven't done anything to me…why would you think you are my enemy?"

Ivy was puzzled by his explanation. It was true that she didn't know him well, but it didn't matter, for he was with Taki and the rest of them.

Link looked to the side, listening to the calm seas. They had been sailing for the past few days, leaving France behind them. "Xianghua said we were headed to the place where she had fought the evil blade before. She believes the wielder to still be there, waiting. She said you know _him_…Nightmare."

When Link looked back at her, Ivy quickly turned her eyes away from him. She did know who the wielder was. Part of her wished she didn't. "So what if I do, it is none of your business."

"B-but, it is. I'm supposed to stop him. I'd like to know what you know about him."

Ivy cackled at Link. "You! Don't make me laugh kid. How the hell is a puny shrimp like you supposed to stop him?"

"I-I'm not a kid," Link frowned, "I'm…I'm seventeen!" Ivy saw through that lie.

"Oh, you're rather short for a seventeen year old," Ivy smirked.

"I-I _used_ to be seventeen," Link replied sorrowfully.

"Oh, then that explains it," Ivy teased him. "Maybe in another life."

Link looked at the wooden floor of the ship. In a way, Ivy was right, that was another life. In this life, he was ten. Times like these made Link wish he was that young man again. Maybe then he could command more respect. Though, it would be illogical, since he'd be thrusted into the future. If he had done that, the Soul Edge could have consumed the world while he traveled into the future. "I will stop him!"

Ivy's eyes widened as she turned back to him, surprised by his sudden determination. "Well then, mind telling me how?"

"I don't know...but I will."

"You can't even defeat me," Ivy smirked yet again. "What makes you think you could take on the likes of Nightmare?"

Link looked gravely at her. He didn't do so well in their last battle, but he wasn't himself then. "I can beat you…"

Ivy grinned at him. "Great! Set me free; bring me my blade. Let's see if you can back that up!"

For once, Link was tempted to do such a thing. He quickly swayed himself from such thinking. He wasn't going to fall for it. "Why do you make fun of me?"

That seemed to have been the perfect question to snuff Ivy's voice. She just stared at him, unable to give him an answer. Link raised his eyebrows slightly, eagerly awaiting a reply. Finally, Ivy found her voice, "…Leave me…"

This time, Link did nothing but comply. He gathered the plate and mug, picking himself up. "I'm sorry you are tied up. But, please get some sleep."

Ivy squinted her eyes, watching Link turn around, slowly walking away. Even after that, it amazed her that he remained respectful. _'Even if he is a child, he doesn't act like it.'_ Ivy wondered if maybe she was too harsh. Ivy shook her head. _'No, they've captured me and taken me prisoner. I will kill them all.'_

--

Once Link hit the bottom of the stares, now below deck, he looked before him, stunned to see Taki right there. "Taki…"

"You amaze me, Link. I don't think even I would have done that." Taki looked at him with what appeared to be a faint smile on her lips. "Even to an enemy, you show compassion." Was she watching Link feed Ivy?

"I really don't feel she is an enemy," Link responded.

"Oh?"

"I look into her eyes…I see someone looking for redemption."

Taki sighed, walking over to Link. She dropped to one knee, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Maybe you are right…I have no reasons to doubt you." Taki breathed in deeply before continuing, "Remember what I told you about my blade recently? Remember Mekki-Maru? Well, her blade was infected by the same evil. That is why it has the abilities that it does."

"I don't think I understand?" Link mumbled.

"Our fates had us cross paths. In my attempts to expel the evil long ago, I came across Ivy. She wanted my soul to add to the power of Soul Edge. Technically, our dispute ended in a draw."

"Taki?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

Taki couldn't give him a straight answer. "You know, in my country you'd prove to be a great warrior." Taki then paused for a moment before continuing. "Please, Link, whatever you do just be careful."

Link looked at her strangely. What she confided in him and the way she just blurted it out was concerning. It was hard for him to sort through it. Though, he figured Taki must have had a reason for telling him this.

Taki nodded her head to the side. "Come now, Link, off with you. You should be in bed. You need to rest your body," she stated in a soft tone.

Link wanted to say something, but he felt it unwise. She let him go, allowing him to walk past her. She watched the boy for a moment before looking back at the stairs that led to the deck above, where Ivy was. She then stood up, making her way to Ivy.


	7. Prelude

Getting up this early was starting to become a habit; a ritual…for Ivy, as well. The young child was starting to feel less uneasy around Ivy. He still didn't know what to think of her attire, though. It didn't really matter---it was just Link musing, trying to evade what was currently at hand.

It was still early enough that everyone else would be sleeping. Link was once again feeding Ivy. No one assigned him that job. Link just subconsciously appointed himself to the position. What was he going to do, let her starve? No, even _enemies_ can show each other respect. Though, Link still couldn't see Ivy as a real enemy, no matter what Taki and the others would say. Maybe it was because she was tied up and helpless at the moment.

Ivy still held her reservations about being fed in this manner, but Link was rather surprised by how accepting she was this morning. A far cry from what she was like the night before last. Maybe what Taki said got to her.

Link put the fork down on the plate and grabbed the mug of water beside him. He brought the tip of it to her lips and gently tipped it, allowing the water to pour. After letting Ivy take a couple gulps, he lowered the mug and then picked up an orange that was on the plate. He ever so delicately peeled off a wedge and held onto its tip. Link then slowly brought the orange wedge to Ivy's lips, allowing her to eat it. Luckily, Link didn't feel afraid that she'd bite off his fingers, this time.

Though, the silence between them was ghastly…

Link tried to remain tactful about it, but he couldn't help but stare at the red mark lashed across Ivy's throat. No doubt it was from Taki's blade digging into her skin. The thought of the night before replayed over and over again in Link's mind, as he continued to nourish Ivy absentmindedly…

--

"_I should have your head on a spit!" Taki growled; her Rekki-Maru grazing along Ivy's neck._

"_Do it. Save me from this torture," Ivy smirked, her glare unwavering._

_Their faces were only inches from each other. A wide-eyed Link looked on, almost helplessly, stunned by Taki's stance towards Ivy. Link knew he should have been in bed, but he had to see why Taki was going to see Ivy. He remained hidden, sitting on the steps that bridged the upper half of the ship from the lower half. 'Please, Taki, don't.'_

"_You have a lot of nerve showing your face once again, after all this time. For all the pain you caused, you should die for your sins." Ivy just grinned, seemingly enjoying Taki's reaction. She ignored the burning sensation the ninja woman's blade caused. It was discomforting, but Ivy wasn't going to let it show._

_Link's eyes glimmered at the site before him, mentally in awe at Taki's demeanour. There was a history between the two that seemed quite extensive. Link could only begin to imagine what it might be about. Taki then pulled her blade away from Ivy, sighing. A sense of relief washed over the boy._

_Ivy scowled at Taki, wondering why she retreated like that. "But, you are helpless. Attacking you like this would be dishonourable," Taki explained, as if reading her thoughts._

_Ivy scoffed. "Heh, honour! Don't make me laugh, woman. I wouldn't have shown you mercy like this."_

"_That's where we are different."_

_For a moment, a wave of silence lingered before anything else was said. Link was fascinated by Taki. He didn't understand what was really going on between them, but Taki, at the moment, was showing qualities that Link found admirable. Taki was obviously frustrated---she must have come out here to vent._

_Taki looked up to the heavens, a slight breeze flowing past her. "Tell me, Ivy; are you really here to redeem yourself, or is there something more to it?"_

_Ivy was taken aback by Taki's question. "What?"_

"_Heh, it's funny," Taki chuckled weakly. "That is what Link tells me. You know, you are lucky that he pays you any mind. I don't pretend to understand why that boy wishes to help you, but he does. Be thankful you have someone feeding you so willingly. I have trouble thinking that you deserve as much."_

_Ivy stared deeply into Taki's eyes. "Like I care what you think," she let out in a quiet tone. "That boy doesn't know a thing. He is only a child…"_

"_Physically, but mentally…even I have something to learn from him." Taki had looked down before placing her gaze back upon Ivy. She then stood up, turning her back to her. "I'd rather be done with you for good. Even if I were to kill you at this moment, I have a feeling Link would be against even that."_

_Ivy just cackled at Taki. "You are so stupid. If you don't finish me now, I swear I will get loose and kill you all!"_

"_Heh, just like your father."_

_That remark froze Ivy in place. Her face trembled at the thought Taki put in her head. "H-he isn't my father," Ivy growled._

"_Are you so eager to share his fate?" Taki mumbled. Ivy strained at her bonds, wishing she had the strength to rip through them._

_Link watched, amazed how Taki got Ivy worked up like that. What did she mean?_

"_He was a monster who was done in by his own greed. Do you want to follow his path?"_

"_W-why…you…" Taki turned her head back to look at the fuming Ivy. She then walked over to the bound woman, looming over her. With an open palm, Taki struck Ivy across the face. The sound of her hand hitting Ivy's flesh echoed across the ship._

_Link put his hand over his mouth, making sure to muffle his gasp._

"_That…was for me," Taki finished, holding back her true rage. She wasn't going to say anymore._

--

Link looked at Ivy with widened eyes. On the corner of her lips was a rogue drop of juice from the orange. He tried so hard not to be messy about this. Taking the rag he had by him, Link slowly brought it towards Ivy, delicately wiping her lips clean. He treated it as if he were touching a very sensitive spot.

The funny thing was that Ivy remained unresponsive throughout the whole thing, including when Link was feeding her. She would have her head tilted down, looking rather gloomy. He could tell she was lost in her own head. It felt almost weird that she wasn't berating him like she usually would. He had never felt this sorry for the woman as he did at this moment.

Something needed to be said.

"These people seem nice," Link began in a sheepish tone. "I-I'm sure when we land and finish our mission…if you just cooperate, I'm sure they will let you go; they wouldn't hurt you."

Finally, Ivy looked up to look at him, her expression solemn. "Don't be so naïve." Link was a little addled by this. "It's rarely that simple."

"I guess so," Link mumbled, looking down with a little sadness.

Ivy watched him for a moment, before moving her eyes to the side. "Why do you try so hard?"

Link looked back at her, not sure how to answer that. He actually found it to be a valid question. Why was he trying so hard? "I…I don't know."

Ivy tried so hard to see what was in this boy; to see why Taki thought highly of him. It was a great mystery. A mild laughter escaped Ivy when the thought of Taki's words returned. Link looked at her, puzzled. "Heh, atoning for my sins---that's what you believe? How amusing."

"Why?"

"You don't even know me, yet you think you do."

"I see it in your eyes. I think that is the reason why _you_ try so hard," Link remarked.

"Don't act like you know so much; like you know me!"

"I-I'm sorry," Link responded. Link gathered the plate in his possession, as well as the now empty mug of water, and picked himself up, now looking down on Ivy. Trying to forget the subject, Link went onto another tangent, "Would you like anything else?"

Ivy looked up at the young boy, scoffing. "You know what I want," she replied, pulling at her bonds.

"Maxi said we are almost close to our destination. I'm sure they will free you, then. Please be patient a little while longer…Miss Ivy." It had crossed his mind numerous times that maybe he could free her right now. But, he didn't want the others to get mad at him, and he didn't want Ivy trying anything rash.

Ivy's nostrils flared. She wanted to say something out of anger, but she decided against it. Plainly, she just said, "Please, leave me now."

* * *

"I think it is clean enough, Sophitia," Seung Mina said, looking behind her, watching the Greek as she leaned against the wall, polishing Link's sword.

"I'm just making sure," she replied, looking over every inch of the sword, using a rag to clean it.

The two were in the kitchen, along with Raphael, Cassandra, Yunsung, and Talim, who were all sitting at the table.

Sophitia pretty much ignored them while inspecting Link's sword. Her sword was indeed large than this one, but not be a great deal more. She just couldn't get over it. There was something amazing about it that she couldn't wrap her mind around. The make of it was truly exceptional, something her betrothed would have loved to bear witness to. She badly wanted to meet the forger of Link's sword. The craftsmanship really was remarkable. To the untrained eye, this sword might appear simple and useless, but Sophitia knew better. This was the sword that would win battles. She felt the ruby on the hilt of the sword to be a nice touch. Just holding it within her grasp made her feel warm inside. There was just something about it that brought a smile to her lips whenever she studied it. It was a perfect match for Link. "This is a sword that even Hephaestus would be proud of."

"Come on now, Sophitia," Cassandra called out to her. "That sword is spotless! You don't need to clean it anymore. Come sit down." Giving it one last look, Sophitia sheathed the boy's sword in its scabbard and placed it so it was leaning against the wall. She then walked over and took a seat beside Seung Mina.

"So," Talim spoke up, "what were we going to do with Ivy?"

"Well, whether she likes it or not, she will lead us to the one who possesses Soul Edge," Seung Mina told her.

"And when we get there," Yunsung interjected, looking at Seung Mina, "I will secure the Blade of Salvation to save our country…and gain the respect of Hwang."

Seung Mina shook her head and sighed. "You're still such a child, Yunsung. Did my Father not teach you anything? That sword will not help us---it will only bring more distress."

"I'm not a child," Yunsung stammered. "The only child on this ship is that kid with the strange ears."

"His name is Link," Talim said, making sure he knew that.

"Evil or not," Raphael cut in, looking down at the table, "I will be the one to get that blade."

Cassandra, who was sitting across from him, shot Raphael an incredulous look. "Oh; and how would you do that?"

Raphael just smiled triumphantly. "With my trump card, of course."

"And what would that be?" Sophitia asked.

"Link."

Everyone looked at Raphael with a surprised look, including Yunsung. "I won't let you use him for your personal gain," Cassandra said in displeasure.

"Well, if what Talim says is true, that kid could handle the blade, right?" Raphael replied with a crooked smile. "I'll let him defeat the wielder, then take the blade."

"That's despicable," Seung Mina frowned. All of them found it strange with how Raphael worded that.

"But, Raphael," Talim let out, almost pleading with him, "I didn't mean it like _that_. That blade needs to be destroyed."

"Exactly," Sophitia agreed, remembering her own past ordeals with the blade. "It is a wicked blade that-"

"Yeah, I know. It is evil, and whoever wields it can't help but succumb to it. But, I am different. I, Raphael Sorel, am not weak." Cassandra just looked at him gravely, wishing he wasn't acting so brazenly about this situation.

* * *

"Os-trhein-sburg…" Link sincerely tried to pronounce the name Maxi had just stated. He was in Maxi's room, along with the other two Japanese males.

"Yes, that's right, Ostrheinsburg Castle," Maxi confirmed.

"And you believe that is where we will find that man?" Yoshimitsu inquired.

"I do," Maxi replied. "I have a feeling he is there, just like he was four years ago."

Link turned to Yoshimitsu, who was on his left, then turned to his right, witnessing Mitsurugi leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, in a brooding state. "And what do Kilik and Xianghua think about it?"

Link thought about Mitsurugi's question, turning to Maxi to see his reaction. He was sitting on his chair, behind his desk, simply looking at a map that he had with him. "They agree with me." Link looked at him, seemingly unsatisfied with his answer. The boy could sense a deeper meaning behind Mitsurugi's question, but Maxi apparently did not. "Mitsurugi, Yoshimitsu; may I talk with Link in private?"

Mitsurugi and Yoshimitsu shared a look with each other before looking at Maxi one last time. Without question, Mitsurugi complied with Maxi, walking out of the room. Yoshimitsu started for the doorway, tracing the samurai's steps, but stopped to look at Link for a moment before continuing.

The young hero could sense a pair of eyes studying him, but did not look back to return the gaze. Link just kept his eyes on Maxi, watching him lean back against his chair, crossing his arms and legs, once Yoshimitsu had closed the door behind him.

Link tried to swallow away his uneasiness. "Why did you ask me to stay?"

"The Castle overlooks a small village. I've been there before, so I know its people. When we get there, you-"

"You are not leaving me there," Link frowned.

Maxi just smiled. "You're very perceptive. But, I'm still not up to bringing a child to the final battle."

"I won't stay behind. I made a promise---I will destroy that blade."

"And how?"

"I…don't know yet. But, I will."

"You are young, Link. You have much to live for. How did you end up in this mess?"

"I wish I knew," Link looked down, "but I won't let the blade's evil consume the world."

"I don't think any of us do. That is why we all flocked here." Maxi sighed, tilting his head down, looking at his lap.

"Maxi?"

"I lost something four years ago, after my last encounter at Ostrheinsburg Castle---a memory," Maxi explained. "What's worse is that it feels like it is _right there_. It is like having a locked box in front of me, and there is something inside that I desperately need. Unfortunately, I do not have the key for the lock."

Somehow, it was starting to be clear to Link. He could understand Maxi's troubles.

"I have a feeling Kilik and Xianghua are mixed in with this somehow," Maxi added.

The memory of a past friendship; Link could relate to Maxi's anguish.

"I don't want to have that happen to you. I don't want it to happen to anyone on this ship."

'_But it already has happened to me.'_ Link looked up to Maxi, thinking for a moment. "I'm still going, Maxi," Link reiterated. "I have to."

* * *

_Taki breathed in deeply, looking at the strewn remains of the fallen members of her Fu-Ma clan. This was supposed to be her family, and they turned on her, trying to get Mekki-Maru. Her face trembled. She did not want it to be like this. "Master Toki, why? Why would you do this to me?"_

_Her Mekki-Maru pulsated, telling Taki that a familiar shard was near by. She searched through the dead bodies. In one vacant spot of the battlefield was the object that resonated with the same evil that Taki loathed. It was the same force that had poisoned her Master's mind, turning her against her._

_A sinister cackle caused her to snap her head back. A dark, ominous figure loomed before her, and it was getting closer. "N-no, get back!"_

"_I will not be defeated so easily," the apparition spoke. It appeared to have two weapons, one in each hand…two very familiar weapons._

_All of a sudden, the slain ninjas stirred with new life, as they slowly picked themselves up. They were like Zombies. They all surrounded Taki, with the dark figure taking the lead…_

"_NOOOO!"_

--

Taki sprang out of bed in a cold sweat, panting. It was just a dream; a _nightmare_. Taki looked around the room, noticing that the other women were already gone. She then got up, walking over to the wash basin sitting on a nearby table. Luckily, the others had left some fresh water in it for her. Placing her hands together, she scooped them into the water, leaning forward, gently splashing her face with it, washing away the beads of sweat on her forehead. After, she placed her hands on either side of the container, leaning forward, just looking at her own reflection through the gentle waves.

Water dripped from her face, back into the basin, as she closed her eyes in thought. Admittedly, it was a miserable way to take a bath. She knew she'd have to tough it out until they reached a place where they could settle down. Then, she would take a proper bath.

Taki reopened her eyes, looking at her reflection in the water once more. Those horrid dreams were plaguing her; they were taunting her. All she ever knew had been taken from her. What she wouldn't give for her Father's advice right now.

Her eyes suddenly widened when she could have sworn she saw an image of Link within the water. When she was sure she was only looking at her own reflection, she sighed deeply, but the thought of that boy wouldn't escape her mind. He was like an extension of her, or maybe it was the other way around. She saw much in him that matched her.

Taki wiped the rogue drops of water from her countenance as she got her usual attire in order. She looked at her makeshift bed, where Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru made their stay. She studied Mekki-Maru the most, secretly despising it. _'How long shall I suffer by your will?'_

She raised a trembling hand to her face, burying it in her palm. Unfounded thoughts of Fu-Ma ninjas stealing her blade while she left the room invaded her. Even if she was safe from them on this ship, she didn't feel as such.

Removing her hand from her face, she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, hoping her troubles would stay in there. She leaned back against the door, tilting her head back to look at the ceiling. How long will this go on?

She heard the click of another door opening, then shutting. She looked to the end of the corridor, where Maxi's room was, seeing the familiar boy. "Link," Taki thought out loud, watching him lean against the closed door, in the same fashion as she. Link noticed Taki, almost surprised to see her.

_So much alike_…

* * *

"They're coming…so close now…they are coming here…_it's_ coming," the vile voice spoke. His long, blond hair waved in the breeze, as he stood before his castle, overlooking the ocean along with his _minions_. Once, such a being could only produce a deep, yet soft tone of voice. Thanks to the grotesque sword in his hands, his voice had become mangled, as if it were the voice of the blade itself. "Soon, I will be fully complete; soon, I shall have my revenge!"

The man with the deformed right arm turned to his three cohorts. The man with the leather headgear and katars gave a hideous throaty hiss.

"Yes, this is working in our favour! The man whose blade I have tainted is with them," he told the lanky man. "The one you seek, _Voldo_."

"The last two shards are with them, as well," a pale figure spoke. His eyes were blood red.

"Yes, and you shall take the Lizardmen, and reclaim them for me."

"Heh," the pale pirate huffed. "I will do nothing for you!"

The blond wrung his hand around his wicked blade tightly. Somehow the gesture had the pirate clutching his gut, convulsing as something inside him pulsated in tune with the evil blade.

"Cervantes," the blond snarled, proudly watching as his will had him fall to one knee. "Have you already forgotten? It is my power and my will that has raised you from the dead. As long as I am in you, you shall obey me. Act wrongly, and I shall let you rot in hell." With that, he eased his grip on his sword, allowing his hold on Cervantes to break for now.

The pirate's lips trembled, fearful of experiencing that pain again, yet ashamed of himself for giving in to another. "Y-yes…Nightmare…I will obey…"

Nightmare just smirked at his easy triumph. "Now, take your ship and go to them. Do anything and everything to them, but let them live…_Batter their morale; kill their spirit, but let them live_…I want them to find their way here---I want to kill them all myself. I want to feast on their souls!"

The hulking giant beside Cervantes remained unresponsive. He just watched the one who had been calling all the shots. His heart, which sat in the center of his chest, pumped profusely, carrying the memory of his fateful defeat four years ago.

Nightmare could practically sense his frustration. "Astaroth, you will get another chance. But, do not fail me again."

"YES!" Astaroth boomed in his monstrous voice.

Nightmare and the others noticed that Cervantes was no longer with them. He had already dispersed for his mission like a phantom. "Don't you fail me either, Cervantes."

* * *

"Kilik, we are getting so close," Xianghua let out.

"Yes, we are. I hoped we wouldn't have to come back here."

"I no longer have my mother's sword. It was the only thing that allowed me to defeat Soul Edge four years ago."

"No, Xianghua, don't say that. It was your _abilities_ which saved us back then. Don't doubt yourself now"

"I wasn't able to save Maxi," she sighed.

Kilik looked at her sympathetically as she looked down, leaning against the door. Both of them were alone in the room, where Kilik and the others slept. "Hey, come on," He said softly, cupping her chin, tilting her head back up. "We found a way then, and we will do it again now." Kilik then leaned in, closing his eyes along with hers, as he captured her lips with his, ardently kissing his love.

When they broke there kiss, their eyes just locked onto each, as they held each other. Xianghua then leaned her head against Kilik's chest, taking comfort in his embrace. "Oh Kilik, I hope you are right."

"Link," they heard from behind the door suddenly. It was unmistakably Taki's voice. Xianghua lifted her head from Kilik's chest, looking deeply into his eyes. Kilik furrowed his brows, as if to tell her that his mind was on the same wavelength as hers.

The two separated and went for the door, slowly prying it open. Adjacent to where they were, they saw Taki leaning against a door, looking across the hall to where they spotted Link.

Both Taki and Link turned their heads, noticing Kilik and Xianghua.

Xianghua noticed that Link was standing outside Maxi's door. She then looked back at Kilik, who warmly smiled at her, giving her his blessing. Xianghua nodded at him then moved forward, smiling at Taki as she walked by her.

"Link," Xianghua let out as she walked up to him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Link looked at her, a little confused. He had just finished talking with Maxi. "Okay."

As the two walked off, Kilik approached Taki. "Glad to see that you are up, finally."

"Sorry, I guess I was just tired," Taki responded.

"Hey, no worries. Come on, the others are in the Kitchen, I'm sure."

As Kilik took off, Taki followed after him, turning her head to get one last glimpse of Link.

The similarities were definitely there.


	8. Dismay

"_Astaroth!"_

_Xianghua looked up, terror-stricken. The hulking, intimidating brute loomed before the three, his milky-white eyes piercing through their flesh. Behind him, was a pack of Lizardmen, waiting to pounce._

_Kilik struck a pose, readying his staff for the impending battle. They needed to get past Astaroth and these creatures. Kilik knew this. They couldn't waste their time here. They needed to get inside that castle up ahead…they needed to defeat Nightmare, the true enemy._

_The Lizardmen would not allow them anymore time to just stay idle and think. With a chorus of threatening snarls, they lunged into battle, their blades thirsty for human blood._

"_Xianghua!"_

"_Right!"_

_Kilik and Xianghua were ready. They were not willing to hand over their lives yet. They needed to finish their mission…_

_The Lizardmen came at the warriors in great numbers, but they were waiting. Then, the fatalities started to commence…_

_As threatening as the lizard-like creatures seemed, they couldn't hold out against the skilled warriors. They'd swarm them, but they had their blood spilt for their efforts. With such grace, Kilik and Xianghua took down their adversaries. But they couldn't do this forever. They needed to get into the castle, and **he** knew it as well…_

"_Both of you, get going! I will handle this," Maxi commanded. He took out a group of Lizardmen that dared to approach him, with his nunchaku in hand, before making his way to Astaroth. "I'll clear the path, now move!"_

"_B-but Maxi…" Xianghua began, seeing him approaching the behemoth ahead of her, but Maxi would have none of it._

"_Go, **now**!"_

_Kilik grabbed Xianghua by the wrist, before she could make an attempt at helping the pirate, causing her to face him. He looked at her thoughtfully, trying to give whatever reassurance he could. "Let us not squander this opportunity he is giving us. I want to help him too, but this one is his fight, and we have one of our own."_

_Xianghua turned away from him to look at the castle he was motioning to. Xianghua knew Kilik was right, but still…_

"_Alright," she started, "but Maxi, don't you die on us!" She could only see his back, and it seemed that he was too engrossed with the prospect of finally getting his revenge to have noticed what she had said._

"_Come on," Kilik said, running up ahead, taking care of the leftover Lizardmen that stood in their wake._

_Xianghua could only purse her lips and furrow her brow. She took one last look at Maxi before following after Kilik…_

--

"…Neither of us realized it would be four years since we'd be able to see him again," Xianghua finished. She held her chin in her palm as she looked out hazily in the distance. She could see the mountaintops jutting from that horizon line---by nightfall, they would no doubt reach that seemingly forbidden place.

The young woman had managed to stir Link's thoughts with her story. She had told it to him so vividly that it seemed that Xianghua had only just recently lived that moment. Link, the thoughtful little boy he was, could only look up at Xianghua, wishing he could make it right for her.

Xianghua looked away from the scenery to look at the boy. "I know that I should count my blessings," she smiled nervously. "Kilik and I have found Maxi…even though he has lost all recollection of who we are." She bent her eyes downwards, gloomily. "I am just glad he is alive."

Link looked into her eyes, showing a small smile for her, trying to be, in some way, helpful. "It's alright."

"When I hear you say that, I can't help but believe it," Xianghua replied, surprising Link. She kneeled down to him, apparently studying him. "I don't know why, but I can't help but get a sense that things will turn out right in the end."

Link didn't know how to respond to her, but she didn't mind it.

"That night you were brought on board this ship, and even before I could lay my eyes upon you, a feeling of hope washed over me," she explained, starting to show a heartened smile. "As I look at you right now, that same sense of hope surrounds me. I can't help but have my soul lifted. I looked at my mother's sword, before I lost it, and that same feeling washed over me---the feeling that everything will be alright."

Her words brought a light pink tinge to his cheeks, as well as something else…something, deep down, he didn't want. He understood that her words were meant to be kind, encouraging, but he couldn't help feel a burden rest on his young shoulders…again.

He felt responsible.

Link still couldn't figure out what he wanted, but he realized that the responsibility he felt wasn't it. It only served to remind him that he'd rather not be on this mission, trying to save the world for the third time. Had he not done enough?

Xianghua watched him with worried eyes as his own bent downward, looking at the ground. "Is something bothering you?" She placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

Link picked his eyes back up and put them on hers. This was not the time for self pity, and the boy knew that. He feigned a smile for her, not wanting the woman to worry needlessly. Link just simply shook his head.

The two were at the helm of the ship, and all he had to do was turn his head to the side to where Ivy was pinned to the mast of the ship. She was facing the opposite direction from them, so she could see neither Link nor Xianghua. Maybe she had heard them, maybe she hadn't. For some reason, that didn't bother Link.

"Can we release her?"

Xianghua was taken aback by this sudden question when she realized that he was talking about Ivy.

"L-Link!" she stuttered at first. "Why would you say that? Why would you want that witch to be released?"

Link blushed guiltily. "She doesn't seem bad," he explained. "Don't you think it is cruel to keep her tied up like this?"

The thoughts of the evil Ivy had done quickly surfaced to her mind, and Link had certainly been told of Ivy's deeds. However, Xianghua became confused. Somehow she just couldn't bring herself to preach to Link about Ivy again. It was hard to after seeing the sincerity in the little boy's eyes. Xianghua sighed airily at his seemingly naïve nature. "Link…"

* * *

"_He couldn't have gone far!"_

_Raphael could hear the noblemen. They were so close…so dangerously close._

_The Frenchman stumbled his way through the alleyway, with the guards on his trail._

_How could his family forsake him like this? He was a Sorel just like them yet, just to save their own hides, they were willing to hand over their own flesh and blood. The year of the evil seed proved to be his apparent downfall._

_All he did was defended himself from a noble who was infected by the evil seed. That same man had ties to his family---ties that seemed to be more prevalent than his own to his family._

_Raphael could hear the noblemen's footsteps thundering close by. Was this it? Would Raphael Sorel meet his end right here, among all these peasants that lived in this stagnant and poverty-stricken alleyway?_

_Raphael was worn and weak. He could only trudge along for a few more steps before collapsing to his knees, with his rapier propped against the ground, trying to hold himself up._

_Raphael panted heavily. He hadn't the strength to keep going, and his will was starting to wane._

_Unbeknownst to him, hope was closer than he thought…_

_Through the corner of his eye, he saw someone standing over him. He turned his head, a little surprised by what he saw._

_Before him was a little girl, her hair red and in pigtails, while clothed in a worn and tattered dress. She just looked at him with an unemotional glare. Raphael looked to see a door behind her. Maybe he could find his shelter behind it?_

_With eyes that seemed to be pleading with her, Raphael looked back at the door. With the last ounce of his strength, he picked himself up and walked closer to the door. The red-headed girl, once Raphael inched closer, stepped to the side, allowing the man to pass if he wished._

"_Let's check down here!"_

_Raphael grew more worried. The noblemen were heading this way. Quickly, he went passed the girl, grabbed the handle of the door, opened it, and allowed himself entrance to the impoverished house. Once inside, he closed the door and leaned his back against it, listening as the footsteps of the noblemen got closer. The little girl was still outside, and it seemed that his life was now in her hands._

_The guards had approached the young girl, and that was when Raphael heard them asking her about his whereabouts._

_She owed him nothing. She could easily point the nobles to the door where he hid behind. However, the young girl also owed these noblemen even less. So, what would happen now?_

"_Over there," Raphael heard the girl mumble. Being behind the door, he could not see her gesture her hand towards a certain direction._

_As quickly as the noblemen appeared, they had dispersed the scene even quicker, without noticing Raphael._

_He was in awe, for he had just been saved. For the first time in his life, someone had saved him; for the first time, he owed his life to someone---to a peasant, no less._

_And he had never been caught…_

--

Raphael was jolted from his thoughts suddenly as he walked around the corner below deck. His heart skipped a beat and, for a short moment, he became frightened. Though, he quickly managed to regain himself.

"You," he let out, acting as if he was disgusted.

"S-sorry."

Raphael breathed in deeply, trying not to allow himself to be addled. He looked at the boy as his eyes curved away from the man, his expression appearing apologetic. He looked at Link and just sighed, looking away. "It was no problem. Just forget about it."

It was hard for Link to understand Raphael. Around Raphael, the boy felt paranoid. It seemed that the man hated him, but Link never saw any indication that proved this.

"I am sorry," Link mumbled, feeling guilty.

"Yes, you already apologized. Just watch where you are going, alright?" With that, Raphael hurriedly brushed by Link, leaving the boy thinking he just did something wrong.

"_Little brother_?"

Link flinched from those words. What a title to be referred as. It was her affectionate nickname for him because he _was_ like a little brother. Link never contested it, though. He just allowed her to refer to him as such.

"Talim," he mumbled as he turned around to face her. She realized that he must have just come from above deck.

She smiled at him and walked closer. She became slightly startled when she noted that he seemed a little paler than usual. "Are you alright?"

Link simply smiled and nodded. "I'm alright."

Talim then leaned down and took the boy by the hand. "I have never seen you take a little time for yourself, Link," she started, "come, you must be hungry. You are going to need your strength." Talim proceeded to lead the boy to the kitchen area. Ever since Talim joined the group, she had taken the role of an older sister to the boy. It was hard for Link to get used to her genuine kindness. He had always looked after himself. It felt a little strange to have someone else bothering to take care of him.

* * *

"I honestly wished I never had to return," Taki explained. 

Sophitia was right there with her in their room, listening to her. "I understand your feelings. I wish I was back in Athens, with my betrothed and my children." Sophitia turned to her and smiled, trying to reassure the ninja woman. "But if I---If _we_ don't stop the evil seed right here and now, then I fear of what will become of our world. I do not want my family living under the reign of such evil."

Taki pulled out her Mekki-Maru and held it tightly to her chest. She knew Sophitia was right, and she did not doubt her.

"I just want to put this all behind me," Taki said quietly, glaring at her blade. It certainly was becoming the bane of her existence. She has seen good men being corrupted by the evil that was present in Mekki-Maru, and she didn't want to become another victim.

"In a couple short hours, we all might be able to get that opportunity."

Taki looked at Sophitia and nodded. "Ostrheinsburg is close. I believed Xianghua had defeated the wicked blade before. But its evil still won't die."

Sophitia just listened. She felt she had owed Taki this much. The female ninja saved her life four years ago, so it was natural for the Greek woman to still feel indebted to her.

"I can't master this blade," Taki sighed, tossing her head back and leaning against the wall. "Soul Edge keeps getting stronger---Mekki-Maru makes it painfully clear to me."

"And you know you cannot give up just yet," Sophitia smiled, looking at her. "What would Link think if he saw you falter under the pressure?"

Taki canted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. She looked towards Sophitia when she heard a soft giggle escape past her lips.

"He tries to be strong for all of us," Sophitia explained. "It is only fair that we do the same for him."

Taki bent her eyes downward, in thought.

* * *

Ivy awoke from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps. She looked dazed. Ivy was tired, but couldn't sleep. The sky was gradually growing darker as nightfall loomed. 

"Is it dinner time already?" she said lethargically, knowing who it was. She figured it was Link, as only he could make those gentle strides. Her theory was confirmed when the boy in green moved out in front of her. This time, however, there was no plate of food or a cool drink. All he had with him was his blade, with his small fingers wrapped around the hilt tightly.

She raised her brow, looking at the boy as he got down on his knees. "What are you doing?"

Link smiled warmly at her as he craned his upper body towards the woman, bringing his sword above her head. She threw her head back when he started getting closer.

Her eyes bulged when she heard something being cut, and then a piece of rope fell before her eyes.

Link then slashed his sword downward, close to the mast she was tied to.

The tight grip around her body loosened. She looked down and there, on the ground, were the severed ropes that used to bind her.

Ivy was now free…

Ivy's hands remained in the same position above her head. She had almost forgotten how to move her arms. It took only a moment, but she realized that she could move them now. Ignoring the soreness in her arms, she lowered them.

"Why?" To say that she was perplexed was an understatement.

Link looked deeply into her eyes, smiling. "Because, I trust you."

Ivy swallowed hard. That wasn't the answer she expected. She was completely taken aback by this.

She quickly shook the feeling away and thrusted her hand forward and gripped the boy by the collar of his tunic, jerking him forward, eliciting a grunt from Link. With her other hand, Ivy made a fist and wound her arm back, threatening the boy.

Link showed no fear. He looked back at her, not even noticing her fist, which was ready to strike him. The boy smiled once again, while Ivy frowned and gritted her teeth.

"The others might be mad at me," Link murmured, "but I still trust you."

Ivy's fist trembled in the air. How could he say that? Ivy could not understand. He was supposed to hate her, not trust her. And why could she not strike him? She could steal his sword and kill him with it. She could do anything now that she was free, but his words paralyzed her.

"Wh-why?"

Then something else grabbed her attention, causing her to snap her head to the side, looking out at sea. "No…it can't be!"

Link sucked in air suddenly as his eyes grew into saucers. His heart pulsated wildly…much worse than before. His head pounded like a drum. That _feeling_ was returning, and it returned with a vengeance.

The young boy collapsed within Ivy's grasp. The woman turned to see his ear against her chest, as she felt his body tremble. Her fist loosened as she continued to look at him. "W-what's…wrong?"

- - - - - - -

Taki's head snapped towards Sophitia, who had the same look of concern on her face.

"Taki," she gasped. Both of them sprinted towards the door, throwing it open quickly. As Taki opened it, she saw Maxi flying by.

"Maxi!"

"Come on!" Maxi exclaimed. "Something is here!"

- - - - - - -

Ivy looked back to see something forming. At first there was nothing, but out of thin air a ship showed itself. It looked to be a pirate ship…a _ghost_ ship. Ivy did not like what it meant.

It looked as though it was about to ram the ship she was on, but came to a halt just inches from the side of the ship.

"F-Father…"

A horrendous cackle boomed from the ghost ship, followed by a herd of snarls. Just then, unmistakable creatures leapt from their ship and landed on Maxi's ship with great ease. They were all Lizardmen.

Ivy winced as she tried to get up. She tried to ignore how sore her body was. She grabbed Link and lifted him off of her, propping him against the mast that she used to be bound to.

She looked back to the other ship when someone floated from it to where she was.

"Ivy," he smirked as he touched the ground.

"Cervantes!" Taki shouted in utter disbelief.

"Y-you're supposed to be dead…" Sophitia stuttered.

Maxi, Mitsurugi, Xianghua, and the others started to form by Taki and Sophitia, as an army of Lizardmen did the same behind Cervantes.

"You are all here," the pirate chuckled. He just stood tall, his cape billowing against the wind, while he mentally mocked all of them.

Taki took her eyes off of the pirate long enough to notice Link not doing so well, with Ivy in front of him. "Link!"

The ninja charged towards the boy. She fell to her knees and grabbed his shoulders, looking him over. "What did you do to him?" Taki growled at Ivy.

"I did nothing!" Ivy snapped back.

Cervantes laughed as he held his huge blade up, pointing it at the group of warriors before him. "You have something I want!"

His blade started glowing with evil. Out of thin air, two fragments emerged from the group.

"No!" Talim let out, stretching out her hand to catch her piece of soul edge, but missed.

"What is this?" Yoshimitsu spoke up right after, as his piece flew towards the pirate as well.

In a blink of an eye, Cervantes had the two pieces of Soul Edge in his hand. He clenched them in his hand and he hissed, as his body seemingly absorbed the metal fragments.

Mitsurugi growled under his breath as he drew his katana, ready for battle. "Your creatures cannot defeat us!"

"I do not want _them_ to defeat you," he replied slyly. He looked back at the Lizardmen and flicked his head forward, signalling them to attack…and so they did.

As the creatures herded towards the warriors, Cervantes turned towards Ivy, his daughter.

"Ivy," he grinned maniacally. "How are you, my daughter?"

Those words made Ivy sick to her stomach. It was true; his evil blood ran through veins. She still couldn't accept it. She didn't want to be _his_ daughter. "Stay back, you vile filth!"

"Now, now, Ivy," Cervantes smirked, closing in on his daughter. "Is that anyway to speak to your father?"

Ivy took a step back as he got closer. Her body shook with fear. Cervantes then came face to face with Ivy, causing her to look at him with disgust.

"Do not defy me, my child."

"Do not call me that!"

"You should join me, Ivy!"

Taki watched the two fervidly as she clutched Link. She could feel his body heating up. "Link, what's wrong? What is happening to you?"

"Never!" Ivy retaliated. Cervantes just glowered at her.

"I'm disappointed," he replied. He clenched his fist and struck Ivy with the back of his hand, causing her to fall to the ground, clutching her cheek. "What a useless daughter!"

"HAAAHH!"

Cervantes brought up his blade just as Taki was attacking him, deflecting her dagger.

"I thought I killed you!" Taki exclaimed, jumping back away from the pirate, standing in front of Link, protecting him.

"You did," he smiled. He then looked past Taki, noticing Link for the first time. "So, you take care of children now, I see?"

"Hold your tongue!" Taki snapped back.

Ivy, still on the ground clutching her face, trembled as she looked up to see Taki confronting the pirate. And, there was Link, who was unable to defend himself.

"RRAAUUUGHH!"

Cassandra cried out as she slashed the Lizardman's throat, watching it flop down to the ground. She became startled as something made contact with her back. She turned her head back to see what it was. "Raphael!"

"Just how many of these creatures does he have?" Raphael asked rhetorically, standing back to back with Cassandra, with his rapier already stained with blood.

"I'd like to know that as well," Yunsung said, slashing his sword downward with his blade, almost cleaving his opponent in two. "More importantly, who is that man?"

The sound of blades singing and blood spilling was music to Cervantes' ears. He watched as Taki was about to attack again, only to be tackled down by two Lizardmen.

"OOF!"

Taki rolled backwards and launched herself back on her feet, staring down her two new opponents.

Cervantes did not take his eyes from the spot where Taki formerly stood, however. Instead of looking at her, it was Link he watched. The boy was helpless at this point. His body ached tremendously.

The more the pirate looked at him, the more strange the boy appeared to him. He then marched himself over to the boy, grinning, his evil aura spilling forth from his pale body. He bent down and thrusted his hand around Link's throat and lifted him, where his feet were far from the ground.

"And who are you?"

Link winced from the pressure Cervantes applied around his throat. The boy managed to open his eyes slightly, taking a look at his attacker. Link had dropped his sword before the pirate grabbed him, which Cervantes prompted to kick away.

Link latched onto Cervantes' wrist with his hands. As soon as he did so his left hand started to glow with the mark of his triforce.

"What is that?" the pirate wondered, raising an eyebrow. Link let out a muffled groan as his left hand burned from touching Cervantes. "So, you are no ordinary boy."

"Link!" Taki yelled as she killed the two Lizardmen quickly. Cervantes snapped his head towards her as she tried to confront him.

"Come closer, and I break his neck!" he threatened, tightening his vice-like grip on the young boy. The pirate laughed as he lifted his blade high over his head, threatening Link with it.

"No, Link!" Seung Mina called out as she sliced her opponent's abdomen open with her Zanbatou, letting it bleed to death.

Raphael threw back one of the creatures and turned his head after hearing Seung Mina. He, too, saw Link in the pirate's clutches, but he also witnessed Cervantes' blade. "Is that it?" Raphael became instantly enchanted. His eyes were stuck on that blade. He thought it was the _Sword of Salvation_, as he sensed a familiar power. But, he did not realize that it was only part of the real Soul Edge…

That was when he got _caught_…

Raphael then sucked in a sudden breath. A sharp pain shot through his entire body. He looked down to see a sword piercing through his stomach. The sword belonged to the Lizardman he just took his eyes off of.

Cassandra turned her head back, seemingly horrified as she saw Raphael's blood pouring from his fresh wound as the creature pulled its sword out of him.

That same Lizardman started spewing out blood as it dropped to the ground to its death. Mitsurugi hovered over the creature after having just sliced its spine. He looked at Raphael and almost scoffed. "You shouldn't have taken your eyes of your opponent," he scolded.

"Raphael," Cassandra mumbled. That was when the Frenchman stumbled backwards into her. She dropped her sword and shield as she grabbed him, trying to keep both of them standing. Though, his momentum was too much, so Cassandra quickly dropped to her knees with him in her arms. His blood started drizzling over her hands. He was losing blood quickly.

Mitsurugi quickly swung out his blade towards another lizard creature, taking him down quickly. He turned his back to Raphael and Cassandra, protecting them from any creature that dared approach.

Cervantes laughed. "Looks like one of your friends is wounded." he taunted the boy. Link's expression trembled as he desperately tried to break free.

Ivy looked down to see Link's sword close to her. She then looked back up at Cervantes. She knew he'd kill the boy without hesitation. Without another thought, she dove for the boy's sword, and, in the blink of an eye, drove it against her father's hip.

Cervantes froze in pain…he froze in _pain_?

His grip loosened around Link until the boy slipped through his hands and flopped to the ground.

Taki called out to him as she sprinted towards the boy, dropping to the ground and throwing her body over his as she looked back up at Cervantes. If the pirate was going to go after Link again, he'd have to go through her first.

Ivy tore Link's blade away from Cervantes' cold flesh. She seemed a little surprised by his pain, as well.

"W-why did…that _hurt_?" the pirate muttered. Cervantes took a few steps back while looking at Ivy with disdain. He then looked at the sword he was stabbed with and seemingly trembled. He had no more will to stay on the ship. "Let's go! We've got what we came for!" he commanded the leftover Lizardmen.

He took a simple leap backwards, but ended up floating back until he was back on his ship. The Lizardmen ignored the other warriors and bounded after Cervantes. As they boarded their ghost ship, it had then phased out and disappeared…not before Cervantes said one more thing: "I will be _waiting_ for you!"

Ivy dropped Link's sword and fell back into a seated position, with her arms propped behind her, looking out into the distance, bewildered.

"Raphael!" Cassandra exclaimed as she noticed him dive into unconsciousness. Before fading out, all Raphael could think about was Amy…

"He is losing too much blood," Yoshimitsu said as he kneeled down before the two. Seung Mina, Kilik, and Xianghua came to his side.

"We need to close off this wound," Xianghua stated. They huddled around Raphael as Cassandra held him, while they tried to wrap his wound with a cloth that Kilik provided.

Yunsung stood there, looking back and forth between Raphael and Link. He couldn't believe this. They had lost the two shards they possessed, and the one who took it had enormous power. The power he had been sensing from the two shards they used to have was exponentially greater within that dreaded pirate. Yunsung dropped to his knees in desperation. "What do we do now?" he mumbled. It seemed to him that he wouldn't be able to realize his dream for his country, now.

Mitsurugi looked back at Yunsung, being the only one to hear him. "Now you know…mastering such a force would be impossible and foolhardy."

"Link, wake up!" Taki pleaded as she continued to hover over him, trying to see if he was alright.

"Is he alright?" Taki heard Talim ask as she, Maxi, and Sophitia came closer to her and Link.

"He's not waking up," Taki replied frantically.

"As soon as we reach land, we have to get both Raphael and him help," Maxi interjected.

"He is breaking into a fever," said a concerned Sophitia as she felt his forehead. "Why couldn't he fight back? Something is not right!"

Ivy watched the unconscious boy as the others repeatedly looked him over in a panic. He looked so helpless, and that bothered her for some reason. Not only that, she couldn't get over the fact that she _saved_ him…from Cervantes, her father.

For once, in who knows how long, Ivy was worried for _another_…


	9. Realization

With his forefinger, Maxi swept the dirt from the ground and brought his finger close to his face. A deep breath escaped past his lips as he remained in thought for another moment. It was as though he was channelling past memories from the soil that stained his fingertip.

Rubbing the tips of his finger and thumb together, he wiped off the dirt. Maxi was crouched down by the small river, watching it calmly flow. It was only four years ago that he was found, beaten and battered, by this very river.

Maxi let go a restless sigh as he used his fingers to rub the sides of his temple. He remembered Astaroth…he remembered their battle. Recent events proved that the monster was still alive---it became apparent to him that he was not successful in trying to overcome Astaroth. He was so sure he watched that beast fall to his end, but that was not to be the case.

What seemed to be worse was the recurring image of two people, their identities shrouded in darkness. Something inside him kept on telling him that the answer to who they were was right in front of him, yet the answer seemed to be hidden as well.

Was this his curse for being a bad captain? Maxi always thought he was a competent leader for his crew, but to him it seemed that he wasn't competent enough. His former comrades were slaughtered by Astaroth…

Was he leading his current crew down that same path? A few days ago, two of his crewmates had misfortune befall them, and one of them was only a child---Link was hurt, and Maxi felt responsible.

…_to gain something of value, you must part with something of equal value…_

Maxi rubbed down his face with his hand as these words invaded his mind. "Did I make a mistake, elder?"

Maxi turned his head to the side slightly, catching the glimpse of the village elder behind him. The man smiled at how astute Maxi was.

The elderly man had a slight hunch from his age, and he walked with a wooden cane in his hand by his side.

"Am I---_no_---are others to be punished for my brash decision four years ago? I only wanted to stop that monster and stop his destruction."

"You did what you thought was right," the village elder finally spoke. "You thought with good intentions. That is why I healed your injuries…"

"But you were right, elder. For the chance to walk and move my arms again, I felt I had lost something precious, and I fear I will never get it back." Maxi finally stood up and faced the elderly man.

The man simply walked closer to Maxi, looking at the calm and peaceful river.

"Is it really lost to you, Maxi?" he finally replied. Maxi seemed a little taken aback.

"Elder?"

The man just looked at Maxi for a moment, then back at the waters as he let go a slight breath. A hint of a smile appeared on his lips. "The one you call Raphael seems to be doing well, all things considering. He will need his rest and time to heal, but luckily for him, no vital organs were hit."

Maxi did show some relief for the news, but the elder's pause in his words and the sight of him curving his eyes downward disturbed him. "And Link?"

"Physically…he is alright…"

"…But?"

"But, it is his soul that needs healing. Potions and herbs will not heal his wounds. He still sleeps, and I cannot determine when he will decide to wake up."

The elder turned once more to Maxi, whose eyes curved away with guilt.

"It was not right to bring him with us. None of us have any idea where he comes from. But, he needed help…and so we aided him…"

"Maxi," the elder interjected, "you were not wrong for helping someone in need. When you came back to us, with your friends, you needed our help once again, and we were glad to give it."

"Maybe I could leave him in your care while we continue our journey?" Maxi wondered.

"If need be, you may," the elder responded. "Though he may be but a boy, when I look at him, there is much more than his young appearance. I know you ask out of worry, Maxi; however, you should show some faith for the little one."

Maxi watched the elder, obviously allowing his wise words to sink in.

* * *

On her knees beside the young Link, Taki watched him. She eagerly watched his eyes, hoping that they would open within the next minute. It pained her to see him in this state. Feelings of helplessness arose within her when she watched him lying still on that bedroll. The feeling was so familiar to her. 

No matter how much she trained and matured over the years, these feelings kept recurring within her. Looking at him was like looking at herself. She was only a girl, close to Link's age, when her world came toppling down. Looking at Link, she saw something similar. Taki may not have known what truly happened in his life and what drove him to be here right now, but _here he was_.

"Wake up…_please_…" Taki whispered.

--

_Taki, along with Mitsurugi and Sophitia, watched the young boy before them. They had heard the commotions nearby Maxi's ship. They came to investigate and found this one boy who took down three Lizardmen. Taki certainly was surprised, to say the least, of his skill._

_She watched him drop to his knees, panting heavily. He looked sick. She looked over him, finding his attire rather unusual. What caught her more by surprise were his ears. They were pointy. "Who is he?"_

_It wasn't about to stay quiet for very long. Taki and the others watched four more Lizardmen confront the boy, and he was in no shape to take them on. Taki looked at both Mitsurugi and Sophitia, who nodded back at her._

"_Let's go," Mitsurugi let out. In a heartbeat, the three warriors leaped out from the bushes they hid behind and came to the boy's aid._

_Taki and Sophitia took out two of the unsuspecting creatures, while Mitsurugi, with his mastery over his blade, cut down the other two Lizardmen._

_In a blink of an eye, the young boy watched four more Lizardmen descend to the ground with their other fallen comrades._

_He was quick to stand, ready to fight these strangers. Taki heard Mitsurugi let out a scoff at the boy, amused by his bravery. She paid the samurai no mind, though._

"_We are not looking to fight you, child," Taki finally spoke up, trying to put the boy at ease. When the boy put his attention on her, Taki's eyes widened and her lips slightly parted. The boy was trembling now as he fought to keep his eyes open. She could see his difficulty in standing._

_For a moment, she caught sight of his eyes. He tried hard to stand tall, yet it seemed to be just a waste of his precious energy. His eyes seemed to show sign of regret and sadness. Taki could see him fighting to stand, and she could see his despair at his losing battle._

_This got to Taki. Right now, the poor boy was helpless. He was like her…he was suffering just as she had been not so long ago…_

_For a moment, before Taki's eyes, all she could perceive was a small girl in her summer kimono. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her cheeks stained with dry tears. Unable to stand any longer, the girl had fallen to the ground from complete exhaustion. She was…she was…**Taki**…_

_Once again, she found herself looking at the small boy, who finally gave in to his own exhaustion. He fell face down on the ground, his weapons still in hand._

"_Oh, no!" Sophitia gasped. This woke Taki from her trance._

_Mitsurugi and Sophitia went to the boy's side, while Taki started a few steps behind them._

"_This poor boy," Sophitia let out in concern. "He has gone into a fever. We can't just leave him here."_

_Mitsurugi picked the boy up and cradled him in his strong arms. "We will just have to take him back to the ship."_

_Unable to formulate any words, Taki watched the boy in Mitsurugi's arms. There was no way he was just an ordinary boy…_

--

"Taki?"

Taki snapped out of her little dream, startled by the voice. She looked to the doorway of the hut that she was in with Link. It was Sophitia who called to her, and behind her was her sister Cassandra, and Mitsurugi.

Cassandra looked at Link lying there idly. She then looked at Taki, who was staring at her. Cassandra quickly shot her eyes away from Taki, wounded by a wave of guilt. Her eyes landed on Raphael, who was in the same hut, lying across from Link near the far wall. His abdomen was wrapped several times in bandages. Another wave of guilt hit her just then.

"He still hasn't awakened yet," Taki responded solemnly, no doubt answering what all three of them were asking in their minds. "Did you find Ivy?"

"Unfortunately, no," Mitsurugi responded ruefully. "The sun is already starting to set, and there is still no sign of her. We will need to search again at dawn."

Taki's face revealed her displeasure. She hated the idea of having Ivy free. It irritated her how Ivy was eluding them like this. "She's probably already crawling back to her _master_."

"We do not know that for sure," Sophitia said. She then walked over to Taki. Standing behind her, she bent down and put a hand on her shoulder. "You should get out for a bit, Taki. Cassandra and I can watch over things here. Just relax for now."

Taki looked up at Sophitia, then at Cassandra who feigned a smile for her, trying to be as reassuring as her older sister.

"Taki," Mitsurugi then said with a serious, yet concerned tone. Taki looked at him before looking back down at Link. "You have to rest. Exhausting your mind and body will not help you, and it won't help…Link."

His words forced her to take in a deep breath. "…Alright." She then stood up, took one more glance at Link, and left the hut, walking past Mitsurugi.

Mitsurugi watched her leave, though he did not utter a word. He knew how these past few days since coming here had hurt her. With the recent attack by Cervantes, everyone had been left with doubts and waning confidence. Then, there was Link and Raphael. Both were lucky to escape with their lives---_all_ of them were.

* * *

Talim sat on the ground, her legs drawn to her chest, as she watched the children of the village playing without a care in the world. In a way, seeing them play saddened her…for Link's sake. Oh, how she would have liked to see the young boy running around, smiling and giggling with other children his age. But instead, he could not play. This whole time, he shared a heavy burden with her and their other companions. Not only that, he was lying unconscious with his body trying to recover itself. Something a child should not have to go through. 

She, too, was young. Talim was envious of the other children. It made her miss her own home. She would have liked to spend just a day with Link at her village, where they both could be as carefree as these children, safe from any harm. Talim sighed airily, looking down at a spot on her knee before turning her head to the side, where Yoshimitsu was next to her, leaning up against a tree, also watching the children.

It was always hard to determine Yoshimitsu's feelings as his face was always covered by his mask. He never took it off. One would wonder what he could be thinking at this moment.

"Yoshimitsu, what are you thinking?" Talim asked with her gentle voice.

There was silence for a moment before Yoshimitsu finally said something in response.

"I'm thinking about how nice it is that these children are safe from the influence of Soul Edge…so far. It is for places like these that the evil blade needs to be destroyed."

A straightforward response. Talim could only agree.

"I'd prefer you be amongst them, Talim," Yoshimitsu added much to her surprise. "You are still so young…"

"I appreciate your concern, Yoshimitsu, I really do," Talim cut in. She just looked up at him with a sincere smile. "But, I have the power to do something, and I will not let it go to waste. These children need to grow up safe from the Soul Edge. I must ensure that."

"Why bother?" Yunsung huffed. Both Talim and Yoshimitsu looked over to him in surprise. He had been sitting beside them sulking, looking over his sword, White Storm.

"Yunsung!" Talim let out, taken aback by him.

"You know it is true, Talim. With all of us, we still had trouble with Cervantes. Plus, he took our only two shards, which will no doubt add to his power."

"You must have a little more faith than that," Yoshimitsu added. He looked over Yunsung for a moment then sighed. "I know we suffered a loss, but we still made it out with our lives. We must be thankful for that, at the very least."

Yunsung pursed his lips in frustration. He looked at his blade, which showed off his reflection. He looked at himself and tried to think. Seung Mina had given him this blade before he had left on his journey. It was credited with being able to reflect its wielder's innermost thoughts. The night before he had left his home, he studied his blade. It was the very thing that led him here. But now, Yunsung looked at it, but could only draw a blank. It did nothing for him now…or maybe it _was_ doing something.

Unable to look at himself through the sword any longer, he turned his head away from it. Talim watched him with concern. She then raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder, prompting him to look at her.

"Please, Yunsung, you mustn't doubt yourself. Especially not now…"

* * *

Cassandra felt like berating Raphael. For the third time, he ended up saving her, even if the third time was probably inadvertent. But really, she'd be lashing out against herself. It wasn't Raphael's fault. Even so, she felt, in some way, responsible for his current condition. To Raphael most of all, she'd always make a point on how she could take care of herself. Though, during this journey, she had to have people come to her aid…much like Raphael seemed to do. 

She had gotten a cool cloth and placed it on Raphael's forehead. He was resting quietly at the moment. Cassandra was relieved to know that he was going to be alright. She then turned her head to where Sophitia was tending to Link. She looked at her older sister sombrely.

Cassandra was angry with herself. The reason she had left home was so Sophitia wouldn't have to be here. Cassandra had a nephew and niece---Sophitia's son and daughter---who needed their mother, and a husband who needed his wife. Cassandra was bitter that she wasn't doing what she had set out to do. Instead of going in search of Soul Edge and saving her older sister, Cassandra wound up stuck in this village with her and the others, with two of their companions immobile.

Cassandra's eyes then pointed down to Link.

Poor Link, she thought. Like her, he probably didn't have a choice in being here, trying to rid the world of the evil blade. What child would have a choice? She could sense that he was here trying to protect something or someone, much like how Cassandra wanted to protect Sophitia. Though, Cassandra knew that none of them really wanted to be here. Still, she couldn't help but feel for the boy. Cassandra couldn't help but feel that she had let him down somehow.

Cassandra watched her sister dampen a cloth in a basin full of cool water, then place the cloth on Link's forehead. Sophitia's motherly nature was surely shining through. Cassandra was a little envious of her older sister. Sophitia looked as though she knew exactly what do to, whereas Cassandra felt lost. It made her question her own worth to the group.

But, watching Link lying there as Sophitia became a temporary mother to him made her wonder more about Link's origins. She wondered if he had a mother and father to go back to. Link never talked to any of them much about his home. The human-like boy with pointy ears was a mystery to her.

Both Sophitia and Cassandra's attention were brought to the entrance of the hut, where Seung Mina had made her appearance. A small, nervous smile was on her face.

"Are they doing alright?" She asked softly.

Cassandra needed a moment to gather words for a response. "W-well, Raphael seems to be healing. Slowly, of course, but he is doing better compared to the last few days." Cassandra then looked back at Link. "Link, however…"

"He hasn't come to yet," Sophitia finished for her younger sister. She saw Cassandra's eyes bend downward, guilt-ridden. Sophitia sighed solemnly. She looked up at Seung Mina, who kneeled down beside Link.

She reached out her hand towards Link, gently brushing back a lock of his hair before running the back of her fingers softly along his cheek. "Now I realize how my father must feel," Seung Mina thought out loud.

She caught Sophitia and Cassandra's eyes, which seemed to beg for her to explain. Seung Mina just smiled and scoffed weakly.

"I know that my father loves me, even though I must have tried his patience on several occasions," Seung Mina said. "I know he did not want me to come here, in search of Soul Edge, because he worried for me. My father was always overprotective of me, but deep down, I knew he was only being protective because he loves me, his only daughter. For that, I cannot help but love him and be grateful for his presence." Seung Mina sighed, pausing her speech. "Now, I am looking at Link, and I do not want him searching for the blade anymore than that of my father wanting me to. My father just wanted to protect me---I just want to protect Link. Though, much like me, he most likely wouldn't listen to our protests against him continuing this journey."

Sophitia let a small smile grace her lips as she looked back down at Link. "Seung Mina, it is only natural to protect that which you hold most dear. No one wants to see a loved one hurt. Like your father watching out for you, I'm sure you'd do the same thing if you were in his place."

Seung Mina looked down at Link as well, gently nodding her head. "Indeed…I would."

After listening to them, Cassandra looked at her sister and Seung Mina, then at Link, and finally at Raphael, a look of sadness washing over her.

* * *

"We should get back, Xianghua. It wouldn't be wise of us to go any further without the others." Kilik said. 

The two of them were in the woods near the village, searching for Ivy, even though Mitsurugi, Sophitia, and Cassandra had done so not too long ago.

"I know, Kilik," Xianghua restlessly replied. As they turned, they suddenly stopped and absentmindedly stood at attention when the elder of the village came out of the bushes, walking past them. It looked as though he was coming from the small river that wasn't too far away. The elder just turned his head and smiled calmly at the two, while sauntering back to the village.

It wasn't too long after that Kilik and Xianghua heard the rustling of the bushes again. This time, it was Maxi who appeared.

"Oh…" Maxi let out, obviously surprised by them being there.

"M-Maxi," Xianghua gasped. For a moment, all three of them felt like strangers…

"Were you two looking for Ivy?" Maxi finally said, breaking the momentary silence. Though, he didn't really need to ask, as he seemed to figure what their answer was in the back of his mind. Still, he waited for an answer anyways.

"We were," Kilik nodded, confirming what Maxi thought.

It was hard to overlook the tension that hung around the three. It wasn't because of this one incident, the uneasiness the three had came to light when Kilik and Xianghua, for the second time, found Maxi, after they had thought the worst had happened to him.

Maxi felt he needed to say something. Nothing would make its way past his lips, though. He had to dig deep down to finally pull out some words. "I…I was just heading back to the village…"

"…We were too," Xianghua said with some trepidation in her voice.

Kilik didn't know what to do at this point. He looked at Maxi, silently wishing that this was four years ago, when all three of them had become the best of friends. Back then, Kilik felt he had nothing. But, he had met Maxi, who aided him on his quest, and Kilik probably wouldn't have met Xianghua if he never joined with Maxi. He even thought of Maxi as a brother. Before meeting him, Kilik was alone and isolated, with a terrible burden weighing down on him. Deep down, it was comforting to know there was someone else who could understand his pain. And now, to see the pirate like this, unable to remember neither him nor Xianghua, it hurt Kilik.

Maxi took in a breath, then let it go. He smiled coyly at the two, wanting to move past this nervousness. Maxi started towards the village, his expression telling Kilik and Xianghua to follow. They complied.

It really wasn't too long ago when Kilik and Xianghua had reunited with Maxi. A wave of immense joy washed over them when they found him to be alive…

But, their joy soon turned to anguish when they realized he had no memory of the two. When they had found Maxi, they realized Astaroth was still alive because he was still intent on searching for the beast. In Kilik and Xianghua's attempts to once again try to quell the Soul Edge, they had a new goal of trying to restore Maxi's memory. To do that, they surmised that they needed to return to the place that has brought despair upon them four years ago.

Soon, the three of them became several, as along the way they had paired up with many great warriors: Taki, Mitsurugi, Sophitia, Yoshimitsu, Raphael…

And then, there was Link, a boy they could not quite figure out.

Like Kilik and Xianghua, everyone else seemed to have a reason for being here.

* * *

"Noooo!" 

Raphael shot up like a bullet in his bed, looking around frantically.

"J-Jean…Amy…"

It took only a few seconds after the last traces of his dream danced away from the corners of his mind for the pain of his wound to hit him. Raphael leaned forward, clutching his abdomen. It was then that he noticed his bandages wrapped around him. A look of confusion settled on his countenance.

"I'm glad you are awake, Raphael."

Raphael's head snapped in the direction of the voice. Close to the foot of his bed, an elderly man sat, holding a sword in his hand, polishing it with a cloth.

"W-wh-who…"

"I am the village elder," the man cut in before Raphael finished his sentence. "You have been unconscious for a few days now."

Raphael looked around the hut he was in, noticing how dark it was. He realized that it was night out. Raphael then clutched his head, a searing headache making itself known.

"You are a fortunate young man," the elder began. "None of your vital organs have been hit. You were lucky to have escaped with your life."

"What…" Raphael gasped. He looked back down at his abdomen. That was when he remembered what had happened to him.

"I-I remember…we were attacked, and…"

A picture of Cassandra entered his mind, as he seemed to recall someone holding him as he bled. Cassandra held him. She held him tightly, and he could still feel it.

"There were…_others_ with me," He mumbled.

"They are perfectly fine," the elder assured him. "It was just you and the boy who received the brunt of the attack the lot of you received."

The boy? Raphael wasn't sure what he meant. It was not until he looked past the elder, on the other side of where Raphael was, that he noticed someone else lying in a bedroll, unconscious.

"Link?"

Raphael looked back at the elder and the sword that rested on his lap. The man allowed a smirk to cross his lips and gave an easy nod to Raphael.

"Is that not his sword?" Raphael finally asked what the elder had been expecting.

"It is."

A look of realization came to Raphael when he remembered something else. "Link…he was in trouble. That monster's hand was around him, holding him high. He was going to kill him with that…that…_sword_." Raphael shook his head as his memory was returning. "That sword…"

For a moment, all he could think about was the dreaded pirate's sword.

"That sword will destroy you," the elder said, his tone becoming stern.

"How can you be so sure?" Raphael retorted.

"The sword that you search for will not bring you salvation. It does not care who you are---man, woman, or child---it will eat away at your soul and skew your sense of reality. That evil sword will force you to do horrendous acts just to sustain itself. The weak will go crazy from its power instantly…the strong won't last much long, either."

Raphael sighed, frustrated. He did not want to listen. He had his mind set from day one. Raphael wanted Soul Edge, and he did not want people trying to sway him from his decision.

"I've heard all this before, so…"

"…Unghh…"

Raphael stopped, surprised by that groan. He looked past the elder to see rustling where Link lay. The elder had also turned his head to see, with a small, relieved smile on his lips.

"So, you have awakened," the elder spoke gently.

The boy's body ached, but he forced himself into a seated position…slowly. When he sat up, Raphael got a good look at him for the first time. Link's hair hung down over his right eye, and he held his blanket close to him.

A very quiet, gentle laughter escaped the man as he saw the young Link looking apprehensive. Link's eyes were filled with wonder and confusion as he looked around the room quickly, barely moving his head to do so. He finally noticed Raphael across from him, the only familiar face in the room…yet it did little to drown his fears.

Link desperately held onto the blanket that covered him, looking back at the elderly man, who greeted the boy with a calm, easy expression, wanting him to know he was among a friend.

Raphael noticed the tremble in Link's eye as he sat there, his mouth split open in a silent gasp as the boy continued to sit there in his demure nature. He could only guess what swam through the boy's mind at that moment.

"To gain something of value, you must part with something of equal value."

Both Link and Raphael placed their attention on the man as those words left him. Right then and there, they knew he had much wisdom to impart, and whether they liked it or not, they would listen.

"That is what I told your friend not too long ago," he continued. "It looks as though all of you, in some way, are learning that lesson." He paused for a moment to look at his audience of two.

He then looked at Link in particular.

"There is something you must know…"


End file.
